An Inuyasha High School Fic
by kidoairaku
Summary: [AU]*CHAPTER TWELVE*Kagome is transferred to a new high school in the middle of freshman year. There, she meets Inu and Sess. They each pursue her in their own ways, but does Sess truly have feelings for her?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, shifting her school bag on her shoulders.  She looked up at the beautiful blue sky blanketing the Tokyo cityscape.  _First day of school…_  Quickly picking up her pace, she wondered how her first day of high school would go.  _I really didn't want to be transferred over here.  Why did they transfer me?_  Tilting her head to the fluffy clouds, she tried to remember the ambiguous reason for her move.  _Oh yeah…it was this guy named Kouga…he was stalking me or anything._  Well, now that bothersome Kouga wouldn't bother her anymore.  He wasn't all that bad.  It was just that he had this thing about her being **his** woman.  That bothered her a lot.  To make matters better, they were both in the high honors classes, putting them in the same class every year.  It was in the last year of junior high that he had started getting dangerous.  Shivering, she remembered the lustful look in his eyes when he had pinned her against the wall after school.  _Why don't you care for me, Kagome?_  His words echoed through the chasms of her mind.  He had looked sad, too.  _Guess he just went crazy.  Poor guy._  Turning her attention back to the sidewalk, she found that her legs had carried her directly to her new school.  __

Large, extravagant gates greeted her vision as she walked through the entrance.  The school looked beautiful, rising majestically, like a mountain, from the concrete ground.  Here and there, the concrete was cleared away to present a small garden.  Also, flecked around were cherry trees, ready to shed their blossoms as autumn fell on Tokyo.  Coming out of her reverie, Kagome observed the people bustling around her.  They all looked really smart.  _I hope I can do well here._  _Too bad I had to start in the middle of freshman year.  _Lifting her chin a little, she strode into the school, determination clear in her blue eyes.


	2. Chapter One

A/N:  I probably won't update the other story, Best Friends, for a while.  This idea just popped up in my head for this story, ya no?  Well, anyways…I don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru-sama.  Or Kagome, for that matter.  Or anyone else.  I really hope you review!  I love reviews!  HAHAHAHAHA!  Well, enjoy the story.  I'll probably re-name it sometime.

Chapter One 

She sat near the back of the class, waiting for the teacher to start.  Currently, the old woman was shuffling through papers on her desk, looking for something.  _She didn't notice that I was new, I guess._  Kagome sighed, taking out her notebook and pen.  The lady looked up, her brow knitting in deep thought as she stared hard at Kagome.  Feeling slightly nervous, Kagome pretended she didn't notice and turned away, watching the group of girls next to her.

"Okay," one started, seeming to be the leader, "when he walks in, everyone bows at the same time, got it?"

The other girls crowded around the leader nodded silently.

"And you all know what we're going to say, right?" she asked excitedly, feigning boredom.

"Hai," the girls answered in unison.

Kagome smiled softly, curiosity shining in her eyes.  _I wonder who's the special him?_  The girls, to her, seemed like a bunch of dolls.  They each were, in their own way, quite pretty.  She continued to watch their antics until she heard the wooden door to the classroom open.  Turning to see who it was, she was surprised to find a young boy, probably around age nine, walk into the room.  He went directly to the old woman, who was still staring at her in quite a determined way, and he gave her a slip of paper.  The woman turned her wise face to the bright little boy.  Nodding as he explained something to her, she took the slip and gazed towards Kagome again.  She motioned for her to come to the desk up front.  Hesitating slightly, Kagome got up from her desk, quickly stuffing the notebook and pen she had taken out earlier into her school bag.  She walked quickly to the teacher, bowing slightly.

"Are you Kagome?" the woman asked with a firm voice, hinted with wisdom and kindness.

"Yes, I am," Kagome answered, tilting her head forward.  "I'm new."

"Yes, so you are," the woman answered absently, glancing down at the slip of paper.  "You will be shadowing one of the students, today.  He has the same schedule as you."

Kagome nodded politely, receiving the slip from the old woman's hand.  Looking to her desk, she found that the teacher's name was Kaede.  _Strange…there's no last name._  Shrugging slightly, she returned to her seat, unfolding the sheet of paper with her class information.  She found that the student she was shadowing was named Inuyasha.  _Well, that's a strange name._  While she was off in her dreamland, wondering about the strange boy's name, the little boy from earlier came up to her, watching her curiously.

"Hey!" he called, snapping her back to the real world.

"Hmm?" she said, turning to look calmly at him.

The small boy had red, scraggly hair on top of his head.  Two wide, curious eyes looked up at the teenage girl, questioning her origin.  Kagome smiled, thinking how cute he looked.

"Hello there!" she greeted.

"Hi!" he chirped.  "You look like you're a nice person!"

"I don't know, maybe I am," she said, smiling brightly at him.  "What's your name?"

"I'm Shippou!" he said, holding out his hand.  "Nice to meet you, Kagome!"

"Nice to meet you, too!  What are you doing here?  You don't look like fifteen at all."

"No, I'm nine," he said happily.  "My dad works here, so I help out a little."

"Oh, okay," she said, glancing warily at Kaede, who was walking towards them.

"Shippou!" Kaede barked, "You should be getting back to your father!"

"Okay," Shippou muttered dejectedly.  "Bye Kagome!"

With that, he ran off.  Kagome sighed, taking out her pen and notebook again, writing down 'Inuyasha' at the top.  _I wonder what he looks like?  Can't very well follow him if I don't know who he is._  She turned to Kaede, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Um," she started as the woman turned around, "what does Inuyasha look like?"

The woman smiled crookedly.  "The only thing you need to know is his name."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.  Accepting the answer, she went back to her seat as the door opened once again.  In stepped a tall man, or boy rather, with long silvery hair that flowed to his waist.  At first, Kagome was confused of the beautiful man's gender.  Looking closer at the shape of his face, she found that he was, indeed, a male.  _Well, he is wearing a boys' uniform._  She heard the stampede of feet behind her.  Moving just in time, she saw the crowd of girls from before move up to the man.  They all bowed in unison, each one greeting him like their own master.  As if he hadn't noticed, the man brushed past them, gliding gracefully over to a seat near her.  _Hmm.  Must be where he sits everyday.  I don't think that would be Inuyasha.  _Glancing over him once, she confirmed her hypothesis.  _Nope.  Doesn't live up to that name at all._  For a silent moment, Kagome wondered why anyone would name his or her child 'Dog Demon.'  All of a sudden, the door slammed open, a livid-looking boy standing at the door, fuming.  Kagome blinked.  This boy looked a lot like that beautiful man.  Looking from one to the other, she found that they looked almost nothing alike, now.  They were completely different from each other.  One had a quiet menace about him, and the other was just, well, 'don't-touch-me-when-I'm-angry.'

"Sesshoumaru!" the boy at the door screamed, seemingly in her direction.

Glancing around, she found that he was talking to the gorgeous guy.  _So his name's Sesshoumaru, huh?_  Cocking her head slightly, she watched the little disagreement.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru answered coolly, no emotion evident on his pale face.  His amber eyes shone with intelligence and mild amusement.

"What are you doing here?!" the boy screamed, this time louder.

"Well, maybe that would be because I'm in this class?" Sesshoumaru suggested, amusement unconcealed in his expression.

The boy was red in the face by now.  He, too, had long, silvery hair and brilliant amber eyes.  But, that's where the similarities ended.  Sesshoumaru had an air of confidence and elegance around him.  The boy was just, well, threatening, physically.  A rebellious air also lingered around him.  _He must be Inuyasha._  Kagome, awakened by the new idea, observed him carefully, curious about what kind of person the boy really was.

The boy growled, stalking up to Sesshoumaru.  "Did you do this on purpose?" he questioned, teeth clenched tightly together.

"I would ask you the same thing," Sesshoumaru answered coolly, his stoical mask on.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Boy asked, fists raised.

"Don't start a fight, Inuyasha," he replied, resting his chin on his hand.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Inuyasha asked, more loudly.

"It means that I'm surprised you got into the higher classes," Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

Inuyasha looked like he was going to turn Hell inside out.  Kagome decided to do something before the two brawled it out.

"Inuyasha!" she called, making the two males turn their heads to her.

Kagome made her way over to the, now, confused boy.  "Hi!" she greeted, bowing slightly.  "I'm gonna shadow you for today.  So, I thought you might want to meet me."

Gazing up at him, she found that he was still confused.  "I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said kindly, extending her hand to him.  "It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

Confusion turned to surprise on the angry boy's face.  "Umm, yeah, nice to meet you, too."  It looked like he had calmed down considerably.  Now, he looked a bit nervous.  After studying her for a bit, recognition flashed in his eyes.  "Kikyou?"

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised at hearing her twin sister's name.  _Kikyou's been dead for two years, now.  She DID go to a different school than me.  I mean, after our parents divorced, dad took her, mom took me.  Maybe Inuyasha liked her?_  She came crashing back to reality when she felt herself in the arms of someone.  Freezing, she found that Inuyasha had thrown his arms around her and was now hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said irritably.

"Kikyou!  I missed you so much!" he yelled, hugging her more tightly.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  "I.  Am.  Not.  Kikyou." She said slowly, teeth clenched.

Inuyasha seemed not interested in what she was saying, going on and on about how much he had missed her presence.

Her eyes flashed malevolently, aware that everyone in the class was watching them with wide eyes, except for Sesshoumaru.  "My name is Kagome!" she screamed in his ear, which was right next to her cheek.  He jumped back, surprised, and Kagome heard a few giggles through the classroom.  Now, Kagome was the one fuming.  "Don't EVER call me by that name again!" she screamed, stalking back to her desk.

_I can't believe I have to follow this creep around all day._  She glared back at the confused figure standing by the door.  "Do you understand?" she called from her desk, firmness clearly ringing in her tone.

He walked over to her desk, leaning down until he was almost nose-to-nose with her.  He seemed to be studying her closely.  "You're right," he said defeatedly, "You're not Kikyou."  He stood up straight and started walking away.

"No, I'm her twin sister," Kagome snapped.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Kagome turned away from the brat, determined not to start too much of a fight on her first day.  She heard the bell chime it's music three times, signaling the start of class.  Smirking, she saw that Inuyasha had not been in his seat, and therefore, was tardy.  Out of the corner of her eyes, she also saw a small smirk on Sesshoumaru's face.  _So the emotionless statue has come to life.  _Her smirk widened as she thought of that.

"Kagome!" Kaede called, snapping her attention back.

"Yes?" she answered, gazing steadily at the old woman.

"There's been a mistake," she said, glancing down at a slip of paper in her hands, "Inuyasha does NOT have the same schedule as you.  You are to shadow Sesshoumaru, being he is a much or conscientious student.  It would suit you better."

Kagome blanched.  _Sesshoumaru?  What about all his fan girls?  _She glanced over at the stoical figure near her.  Forcing a smile, she nodded to the teacher and stared blankly at her notebook.  _This is going to be a long day.  I have to shadow some arrogant, popular, gorgeous…_

The list went on for a while until the bell signaled the end of the first class.  She gathered her things and quickly followed Sesshoumaru out the door.  He seemed oblivious to her presence, as if she was one of his fan girls.

"Hey!" she called to him, running to his side.

"What?" he answered irritably.

"What relation do you have to Inuyasha?" she asked, gazing up at him.  _He's TALL._

"None of your business," he snapped, losing his monotonous voice and mask.

"Sure it is.  He called me by my twin sister's name," she reasoned, waving a hand to dispel his comment.

"You weren't lying?" he questioned, showing no obvious interest in the matter.

"No, I never lie," she said, following him through the doors of another class.

Behind them, nine girls fumed, their pretty faces contorted with disgust.  One of them let out their fury first.

"Why is it that he talks to HER?!" she screamed, stalking off.

"What's so special about THAT girl?!" another two said, also stomping away.

"We are MUCH better!" three assured, walking off to hatch an evil scheme.

"Long live the Sesshoumaru-sama fan club!" the rest chanted, holding their fists up in the air.  "We WILL prevail!"

Kagome heard the screaming outside, causing a large sweat drop to appear at the side of her head.  "Your fan club, I presume?" she asked.

"Aren't you one of them?" he asked, bored.

"Never would I idolize you," she said, turning and going to the back of the classroom.

Sesshoumaru stared after the girl.  _So, I've got a rebel, huh?  Interesting…_


	3. Chapter Two

A/N:  I apologize for the long time to update.  I needed to get inspirations.  Ideas are always appreciated!  ^_^  Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two

Kagome had been shadowing the jerk for four periods now.  There were only four more to go before school would be over, so they could all go home.  It was the second day of school, so she had already followed him for one day.  After this, she wouldn't have to shadow him anymore.  She sighed, glaring at the back of the 'so-called' Sesshoumaru-SAMA.  _Whatever._  Turning, she watched, amused, as they passed one of the Sesshoumaru Fan Club's cheering scenes.  After which, all of them rushed up to their idol and started complimenting and praising and throwing themselves at his feet.  He, Kagome noticed, ignored them as if nothing was there.  Occasionally, he would glance back at Kagome, then she would glare back at him, making him turn away and look forward again.  _Mr. Personality._

"We love you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" all the girls yelled in unison.

The two passed a hallway, leaving the girls behind.  Another group started a cheer and caught up with them.

"You're beautiful, Sesshoumaru-sama!" all **those** girls yelled.

Once again, they passed a hallway, leaving those girls behind.  Yet another group appeared from nowhere.  This time, they did not praise Sesshoumaru but instead, hounded on Kagome.  Crowding around her, they turned their noses up in disgust at her.  Kagome, rather surprised by the turn of events, glanced around confusedly.

"What are you doing around Sesshoumaru-sama?" one girl questioned, glaring angrily at Kagome.

The victim totally ignored the comments, keeping her eyes glued on Sesshoumaru's back.  Her face, like Sesshoumaru's, was stoical, her eyes half-closed in total calm.

"What is so special about the likes of you?" another girl asked, walking in front of her to block her view of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome bit back a growl, telling herself that every girl in the school was in Sesshoumaru's fan club.  _Why wouldn't they think me strange?_

"You're not even in the fan club!  You're not loyal to the precious Sesshoumaru-sama," a familiar girl yelled at her, blue-gray eyes flashing tauntingly.

Kagome stopped in her tracks.  She ran her eyes over the girl, proving her hypothesis true.  _Kikyou?_  The girl seemed to understand that Kagome recognized her twin sister.  After a moment, the comment her sister made registered in her mind.  Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  Sesshoumaru turned around, aware that the soft footsteps following him had stopped altogether.  Before him stood two like beings, each with wavy black hair and fiery blue-gray eyes.  He was no fool, though.  Even though they were twin sisters, Sesshoumaru could distinguish Kagome easily from Kikyou.  Of course, he had known that Kikyou went to this school.  He just kept it from Inuyasha, loving to see his half-brother in pain.  Turning his body fully to watch the fireworks, he set a disinterested stare and observed them silently.  Kagome seemed to be boiling with anger, while Kikyou seemed plainly amused with a triumphant smirk on her cold face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome roared, her fists closing at her sides as she laid the full force of her loud voice on her obnoxious sister, "I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE STUPID CLUB TO WORSHIP SOME EMOTIONLESS GUY!"

Kikyou seemed a bit startled at her words, as was Sesshoumaru.  _Emotionless guy?_  Sesshoumaru's face twisted ever so slightly at the derogatory comment directed at him.  Kikyou, however, seemed utterly offended.

"Sesshoumaru must be the most handsome, caring, regal, and graceful man on this Earth!" she snapped at Kagome, surprising Sesshoumaru.

Kagome laughed, once again startling Kikyou and Sesshoumaru.  "Handsome?  I could admit to handsome, but caring?  Caring is the exact opposite of Sesshoumaru.  All of you in his 'so-called' fan club have received cold shoulders to every word from your mouths.  You call that caring?" she taunted, cold loathing burning in her flaring blue eyes.

"I…" Kikyou paused, not knowing what to say.  _That's true._  "Looks are all you need!" she finally shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You only believe that because that's all you have," Kagome said, sneering at her older sister's reaction.

_She's got spirit._  Sesshoumaru turned away from the quarrel and started down the hall again.  Kagome noticed and gave one final smirk, following lightly in Sesshoumaru's tracks.  He coughed to hide the smile at the girl's lightness in step.  She had grown, in the past day or so, to be, not a hindrance, but rather a comfort around him.  _She's unique._  Sesshoumaru silently admitted to himself.  _But rebels are scum, and she is one of them._  Letting a smile break through his lips as he recalled the incident back some ways in the hall, he quickened his pace so Kagome couldn't see it.  _She admitted to my looks…I'll get her to worship me, yet._

A/N:  Short chapter, I know, but that's all I could come up with for the time being.  Maybe, if I get some inspirations…ideas are always appreciated.  Please review!  Maybe, I'll say, the reviews must reach…umm, thirty before I continue.  That isn't too much to ask, is it?  Even then, though, I cannot guarantee that I will continue so soon.  School's kicking in again.  Gotta keep your focuses academic, right?  Well, I'll write as much as possible.  Give me your thoughts!  ^_^  If you like Sess/Kag, try read 'To You and Only You', by me, of course.  It's very lonely.  Only 4 reviews…^_^  well, please review for any or all of my fics.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N:  Gomen nasai!  I'm soo sorry!  I didn't mean to have Kikyou dead!  You know, once you get going on more than one story…you kind of…forget what's…going…on?  Hehehe?  Anyways, I'm really sorry!  I'll find some way to mend it in this chapter…^_^  Well, enjoy.

I apologize also for Chapter Two.  I meant for it to be in html format, but I just left in Word, so it didn't turn out so well.  Buuuuut, it seemed like everyone understood what I was getting at, so I guess I'll leave it the way it is.  Once again, I apologize for my two mistakes.

Chapter Three 

Sunlight streaked through the humongous glass windows to Kagome's right as she walked quietly down a deserted hall.  This hallway, Kagome noticed, had been one of the routes Sesshoumaru took to one class because of the fact that it was always deserted.  She had found, in the last two days, that he liked solitude, but also liked to see others grovel before him, to which most of the school population complied.  In fact, there were only two that dared to openly rebel against him:  Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome stared out the window onto the school grounds, one floor below, as she pondered over her new dilemma.  _Kikyou died two years ago…didn't she?_  It had only occurred recently to Kagome that she had confronted someone, or rather, something, as she would like to put it, that she had thought gone from this world long ago.  She pulled desperately at her memories of her hated twin sister, re-surfacing that which had haunted her for so long…

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome ran around happily, the two pigtails at the side of her head bouncing as she raced across the length of the garden at the shrine.

"Kikyou-onee-chan!" she called, giggling as she ran up to the melancholy girl.

"What?" she asked harshly, indulging in the fact that she was the older of the twins.

Kikyou, Kagome knew, hated the fact that she was born with another.  She hated that she was one of two.  She hated that she had not been born alone, to deserve all the attention to herself.

"Kikyou-onee-chan!  Today is our sixth birthday!" Kagome squealed, clasping her sister's hand in hers.

"I know that," Kikyou said, yanking her hand away from the brat.

"Kagome!  Kikyou!" Mrs. Asahara called.

_She even calls the brat's name first._  Kikyou thought, clenching her teeth tightly.  _Otou-san always calls my name, first.  He's the one who loves me._  Kikyou hid behind a stoical mask, watching as Kagome leapt into their mother's arms.  She watched as Kagome smiled cheerfully and giggled as their mother tickled her.  Kikyou had never accepted any friendly gesture from her mother, thinking that it was all a trick.  Then, an idea came to her.  _Why didn't I think of this before?_

Kagome watched the expression on her cold sister's face.  Her lips curled in an evil smile.  Silently, she feared what the evil twin was up to but forgot her worries completely as her loving mother's hand came in and tickled her side.  She giggled in delight, squirming in her okaa-san's arms.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kikyou run into the house, towards Father's office.  Her attention whipped back to her smiling mother.

"Kagome, it's your and Kikyou's birthday, today!" she said lightly, carrying her daughter into the house.

"I know, okaa-san!" Kagome squealed, glancing over at the birthday cake laid out on the table.

"Go get your sister, so we can start!" her mother said cheerfully, placing Kagome gently on the floor.

"Okay!" Kagome agreed, bounding off to their father's office.

Kagome cautiously approached the door, jarred open.  She didn't like her father much.  He seemed to be touchy, one of the guys who would ask questions later, take action now.  He jumped to conclusions often, and she knew as well as Kikyou that he loved Kikyou much more than herself.  So, there had always been a division in the family…Kagome and her mother, and Kikyou and her father.  She opened the door soundlessly, creeping, as if to leave the atmosphere undisturbed by her presence.  Passing a large bookshelf, she heard the sounds of weeping, mingled with the deep voice of her otou-san.

"There, there, Kikyou.  Tell me what happened," her father said firmly.

Kagome hid behind a large armchair, peeking around the corner to see what was going on.  Biting her lip, she forced back a gasp as she took in the scene before her.  Kikyou sat in her father's lap, covered in cuts and scrapes, each of which was bleeding.  She was sobbing into her father's shoulder.  Kagome could tell, though her father couldn't, that Kikyou was faking, totally and completely.  Grimly, she watched the details unfold.

"O-okaa-san," Kikyou choked out.

"What about your okaa-san?" her father firmly asked.

"She…She…" Kikyou sobbed harder.

Her father's face changed expressions, from a grim one, to one of disbelief and hatred.

"Surely she did not do this to you?" Father asked incredulously.

Kikyou answered with more desperate and choking sobs, along with a few howls of pain.

_Don't believe her, Otou-san!_  Kagome thought desperately, watching his lips turn into a snarl.  The lights dimmed, signaling that the twilight had dawned.  Deciding this was enough, Kagome turned and fled back to her okaa-san.

"Okaa-san!" Kagome called desperately.

"Kagome!" her mother declared, picking her up, "Where's your sister?"

"She's got cuts all over her!" Kagome said, trying to explain quickly, "She's lying!  She said you cut her all over!  She told otou-san!"

Her mother's expression turned grave.  "Did he believe her?"

Kagome nodded, tears forming in her large eyes.  "Everything is going to be okay, right?"

"Yes," her mother assured, forcing a smile.

That night, after Kagome and Kikyou were both in bed, Kagome lie awake, listening to her parents argue.

"You hurt her!" she heard her father scream, along with a sharp crack of a slap.

Kagome winced, hoping for the best, fearing the worst.  In the bed next to her, she could hear Kikyou's snickering.

"I didn't!" her mother screamed back, anguish and pain in her voice.

"Yes, you did!" he yelled.

"I can't believe you would believe her over me!" she replied, tears choking her answer.

"You would be the one to lie!  You're the one who hurt her!" he screamed.

The snickering from Kikyou's side increased.  Kagome felt something rise angrily in her, tempting her to just go over and murder her twin sister.  She rose out of her bed, walking over to Kikyou.  The snickering ceased as laughing, evil blue-gray eyes stared up at her.

"It's all your fault," Kagome murmured quietly, anger burning like a wildfire in her large eyes.

"So what?" Kikyou snapped back.  "I'm glad."

Kagome jumped on her sister, clawing at her.  Kikyou screamed, trying to pry her angry younger sister off her.  Soon after, the door to their room slammed open, both parents staring in disbelief at their quarreling daughters.  Her mother pulled Kagome off Kikyou, holding her tightly to her body.  Kagome snarled at her sister as her mother turned to walk out the door.  One last time, Kagome turned back to her sister, her eyes flashing malevolently.

"I hope you die for what you've done!" she called.

~*~*~*~*~

Just as her reverie ended, she felt herself bump into something.  _Dumb locker._  Focusing her eyes, she realized she had not run into a locker but instead, a person.  She muttered jumbled apologies, circling around the person and continuing down the hall.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as the girl, Kagome, walked slowly down the deserted hall, eyes downcast and in deep thought.  He waited silently, purposefully standing in her path until she bumped into him.  He heard her mumble several apologies before circling around him.  _Absentminded today, aren't we?_  Silently, he followed after her, not letting his presence be found out.

Blinking her eyes several times, she fully woke herself up.  A few seconds too late, she realized she had bumped into Sesshoumaru.  She quickened her pace, not wanting him to catch her to insult her in some way.  _Thought, with his long legs, he could probably catch me in an instant._  Glancing back, she found that he was walking slowly some ways behind her.  Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned back to her path and thought about her flashback.  _But that doesn't explain her death…_  Closing her eyes, Kagome thought back a little more recently.  _Mom changed her name back to Higurashi, giving me that name, too…no, after that…nine years old…I thought Kikyou died because I hadn't heard from her in such a long time._  Yes, that's it.  That's what she had **thought**.  It wasn't actually true.  Before she could open her eyes again, she felt herself bump into someone else.  In a flash, her eyes shot open, once again, mumbling apologies.  A curtain of silver hair met her sight.  Taking a step back, she examined the figure more closely.  His height told her everything.  It was definitely Inuyasha and not Sesshoumaru.  Huffing slightly, she stalked past him.  _I can't believe my bad luck!  I ran into both of them in this dumb hallway.  I'm never taking this route again!_  Blinking slightly, she realized she had forgotten the fact that Inuyasha liked Kikyou.  _Feh!  What bad taste!_

Kagome arrived two minutes before the bell rang, sitting down in her usual seat in the back of the class.  A little while later, Inuyasha walked in, sitting down in front of her, like he always did in the class.  Seconds after that, Sesshoumaru strode in gracefully, sitting down next to her, as he had taken to doing in the past two days.  It seemed like he enjoyed seeing her annoyed face whenever his fan club swarmed around him.  The irritating chime of the bell tolled and the teacher began his usual drone.  _This class is totally unnecessary._  Kagome tuned the teacher out, assuring herself that there was nothing about mythology she did not know.  Legends of the past had always interested her, though she was unsure why.

An hour later, class ended, and she packed up her stuff, quickly departing the classroom and walking down her usual hallway.  Closing her eyes as she walked leisurely down the hall, she wondered why anyone would ever take a liking to her sister.  _She's deceiving, snobbish, bossy, slutty…and beautiful._  Kagome frowned, opening her eyes.  A shadow fell over her.  She looked to her side, seeing Sesshoumaru walking alongside her.

"What do you want?" she asked grimly, looking straight ahead.

She could feel his piercing gaze on her, studying her every movement and expression.

"Do I have to have a reason to walk next to you?" he asked, amusement playing in his voice.

She ignored him, walking on without talking.

"Is it always that you ignore company?" he asked casually, turning kind eyes to her.

"Only when it's company I don't want," she snapped, glaring up at him.

The look in his eyes totally caught her off guard.  They looked…kind…caring…totally not Sesshoumaru.  Never would she expect that kind of look in his eyes.  Reality came crashing back as she came to her senses.

"Stop faking, Sesshoumaru," she said impatiently, turning to look ahead again.

_Plan A failed._  "Fake?   What could you possibly mean?" he asked innocently, the gentle look not leaving his golden eyes.

"Feh," she huffed, quickening her pace.

Sesshoumaru quickened with her, thought it was not hard with his long strides.  "How could I be faking when I'm with such a beautiful girl?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Do you think it's funny when you toy with people like that?" Kagome snarled turning to him.

"Actually, with you, it's quite amusing," he said softly.  _This has **got** to work._

Turning, he stepped towards her, making her step back into the wall.  Slowly, he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, caressing it gently.  At first, she seemed completely hypnotized by him, then got her senses back, slapping his hand away.

"You are **disgusting**," she spat, turning and stalking down the rest of the hall.  _It is soooo good that it's the end of the day._

Sesshoumaru watched her stomp down the rest of the corridor, a smile quirking at his lips.  _Very soon…_

Kagome fumed as she walked home, fists clenched at her sides.

"That jerk!" she screamed to no one in particular.

A hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  Spinning around, she saw that it was Inuyasha.

"And what do **you** want?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm," Inuyasha started, "I just wanted to…apologize…for mistaking you as someone else."

"You have no idea," she fumed, turning around and continuing down the sidewalk to her humble home.  "Apology accepted!" she called back over her shoulder as she dashed around the corner.

"That's one strange girl," Inuyasha said to his friend, Miroku, who was staring after her.

"You pursuing her?" he asked, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"WHAT?!  No!  Why would you think that?" Inuyasha shot, glaring at his lecherous friend.

"You actually apologized to someone," Miroku reasoned, waving his hand in the air matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha choked a bit.  "No!  No!  I just mistook her for Kikyou!"

"So, that means she's free?" Miroku asked, his eyes twinkling.

"She's waaaay out of your league, Miroku," Inuyasha said simply.

"Any other reason?" Miroku asked, eyes half-closed at the primitive thought.

"I think my half-brother's interested in her…" Inuyasha answered grimly.

It was Miroku's turn to choke.  "Sesshoumaru?!  You can't be serious!"

"I take it that's a good enough reason?" Inuyasha said, smirking.

"That, my friend, is an EXCELLENT reason," Miroku acknowledged, shivering.  "I wouldn't want to mess with Sesshoumaru, ever."

"Who would?" Inuyasha said, frowning slightly at the power his elder brother held.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the school, backpack slung over one shoulder.  His fan club swarmed around him, but he remained more oblivious than usual.  _I swear, upon every single god, Kagome will become one of mine._  He smiled evilly, sending a gasp through his fan club.  All of the girls looked faint, as if a movie star had just kissed them.  They froze, allowing him to pass their mob.

"Did you see that?!" one squealed, holding her heart.

"Yeah!  He smiled!" they all answered in unison.

_Feh…such pitiful girls.  They give in so easily…but Kagome is different…she can resist.  She's…special in a way…and she will be my greatest challenge, yet._  With this thought in mind, Sesshoumaru sauntered slowly back home, where he would have more problems to face.

A/N:  Another short chapter…gomen nasai!  Suggestions are welcome!  Please review!  37 for another chapter, perhaps?  Thanks for all the support.  I apologize again for the Kikyou thing!  ^_^;;;;  I may start another fic…


	5. Chapter Four

A/N:  Hi!  How is everyone?  Good?  Great…well *cough* I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.  So…

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha©.

Chapter Four 

Sesshoumaru was oblivious to everything around him.  It was a beautiful day, breathtaking in fact.  Birds chirped their last songs before winter finally set in.  Cherry trees were shedding their flowers in a shower of sakura.  Though the sun was midway in the sky, no heat radiated from it.  It was slightly chilly, a crisp autumn breeze rose from the blushing leaves, swirling them in a whirlwind around him.  The scene seemed dreamlike, his hair flowing and whipping with the whispering breeze.  Light from the golden orange setting sun reflected off his golden eyes, alighting them in a lively blaze.  Stray girls passing by gasped at the breathtaking picture, a few pointing and giggling at the 'hot' guy.  Hands in his pockets, Sesshoumaru walked, afraid of what was to come when he returned 'home.'  To him, everything was a game, a game you had to win.  In life, you showed no emotions, for when you did, you would be punished in a way so painful, it exceeds all that of disease, famine, and murder put together.  This is what he believed.  He had his reasons.  

Reaching the front door, he took out his key and unlocked the door.  Silently, he slipped in, taking off his shoes.  He tried to dash up the stairs as well but was stopped by a sweet voice.

"Sesshoumaru-chan!" a female voice called.

He winced inwardly, stopping in his tracks.  "Yes?"

The source of the voice appeared, presenting a woman of about 5'8" with shoulder length black hair, highlighted with brown streaks.  Bright brown eyes met his, flashing with compassion.  In truth, she wasn't all that bad looking, but Sesshoumaru thought her the ugliest thing on the face of this planet.

"Your father would like to have a word with you," she said gravely, eyes now downcast.

"Fine," he sighed, walking down the hallway to the door labeled 'office.'

Opening the door quietly, he walked in and bowed before his father, sitting in an armchair near the door.

"Otou-san, you wanted to see me?" he asked crisply, in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, sit," his father answered, just as directly.

Sesshoumaru obeyed, sitting across from his respected father.  Rarely did he ever see him, but when he did, it was usually important.  His father studied him silently for a moment before speaking.

"Hideko and I"

"Are getting divorced," Sesshoumaru finished for him, no emotion showing on his face.

"Yes," his father said, a bit pained.  "And you will stay with me."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and stoical.

"I just wanted to let you know," he said quietly.

"What is it that you have against mother?" Sesshoumaru demanded, staring hard at his father.

"I"

"Is it me?  Is it because **I** came from your relationship with her?" he pushed, face still stoical.

"No, Sesshoumaru, it's not you," his father assured.  "It's totally **my** fault."

"You're right," Sesshoumaru said softly, standing to leave, "It's all your fault."

Then, without another word, he left the large, luxurious office.  Silently, he passed Noriko, the brown-eyed woman.  He could feel her gaze of sympathy towards him, but he didn't care.  It was, too, that woman's fault.  That scum.  Sesshoumaru traveled up the long flight of steps to his room, third on the right.  Throwing his backpack down near the large desk, he made his way to the balcony.  _Why does this have to happen to me?_  Leaning against the tall balustrade, he gazed out at the large estate his successful father owned.

It had been three years ago when he and his mother, Hideko, had found out about his father's affair.  Sesshoumaru had been a carefree kid, extremely sociable and nice.  Hideko was a loving mother and wife, providing what a mother should provide and more.  She had loved him dearly, Sesshoumaru knew, and also loved otou-san as well.  But, that fool of a man had to go and cheat on her.  And then, to have kept that a secret for eleven years…he was horrible.  Before that, Sesshoumaru had respected him and loved him somewhat, but now, he was just as bad as Inuyasha.  He remembered that night, when Hideko found out, how devastated she was.  Sesshoumaru tried his best to comfort her, failing miserably, to his own devastation.  From that point on, no one was on good terms in the house.  Also, Hideko started having problems.  A mild form of depression set in on her.  She was never the same again.  Now, Sesshoumaru felt totally abandoned.  He had no mother, he had no father…he was alone, with no one at all.  _I need no one._  Standing, he made his way back into his room, sitting down at his desk to do his homework.  A tear fled from the prison of his eyes, flowing freely down his cheek.  _I need no one._

*          *            *

"Mom!  I'm home!" Kagome called from the entrance, kicking off her shoes.

"Hi Kagome!" her mother called, "How was your day?"

"Fine!" Kagome answered, running up the stairs to her room.

She began to do her homework, finishing shortly after.  Her thoughts wandered back to school.  _Sesshoumaru is such a JERK!  He is emotionless, cruel, arrogant…_  Her list ended, not thinking of anything else he could possibly be.  _I wonder if the pros outweigh the cons?  Well, for pros, he's gorgeous, charming…NO!  No, he is not anything good.  He's an emotionless jerk._

"Yes," she said quietly, "That's what he is."

_"Maybe there's a reason for it?"_ a tiny voice asked in her head.

"And what reason would that be?" she asked it.

_"Maybe he has problems?" _it uttered softly in the walls of her mind.

"I know he has problems.  Everyone does." She said matter-of-factly, brushing the voice aside.

_"Family issues?" _it suggested.

"I have family issues, too.  You don't see me acting like him," Kagome stated, putting her things away.

_"Maybe he reacts differently than you?"_ it hypothesized.

"Not like I care," she muttered.

_"But you do,"_ it assured sweetly, _"Even now, you feel the need to help anyone who needs it."_

"Anyone who NEEDS it," she stressed.

_"Ahhh, yes.  He does, indeed, need help,"_ it whispered, seeming to fade away slowly.

"Whatever."

_"He's lonely,"_ it said, before disappearing completely.

Kagome froze, turning the possibility over in her head.  _No.  He has too many fan girls to be lonely.  That's why I can't be one of them.  I am not some mindless drone._  Throwing her thoughts of him aside, she journeyed to the bathroom to take a bath.  As the hot water ran over her, she considered her thoughts again.  _He can't possibly be lonely…_

A/N:  Lame, I know.  Sad, isn't it?  Well, this time, I'll ask for 45 reviews.  ^_^  GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!  Everything will be considered.  This story will be, since people keep 'asking', a half Inu/Kag, half Sess/Kag.  ^_^


	6. Chapter Five

A/N:  o.o  Wow, that's a lot of reviews for an unfinished story…not even my longest story has that many…o.o  Cool!  ^_^  I LOVE REVIEWS!  The suggestions were…*cough*…great.  Mainly, it was votes for the couples, but just to make it clear, my mind is set on half Inu/Kag and half Sess/Kag.  Don't worry, you'll understand soon!  ^_~

Chapter Five 

_Kagome's hair played in the wind, like a stream of water playing across the rocks.  Her blue-gray eyes were cold, staring down at Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha appeared at her side, draping an arm around her shoulder.  Looking to Kagome again, he found that she looked content and happy in his arms.  Another appeared beside the couple.  Sesshoumaru's father stood by their side, arms crossed and also staring down at him.  Then, Noriko came, folding herself in her husband's arms._  _Sesshoumaru was confused.  He stared up at the people, wanting all of them to accept him as one of their own.  Everything around him was white, blanketed in snow.  The bare cherry trees stood in a thin winter-white coat.  Snow was falling evenly, like tiny falling stars.  He was cold, shivering as he knelt in front of the group.  One by one, they turned away from him, walking down the path of silvery whiteness.  The last to turn away was Kagome.  She looked down at him coldly, as if she didn't know him.  Then, she, too, turned and walked away from him, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the cold landscape.  Tears ran down his face as he hugged himself, trying to regain warmth, but no warmth would come.  He tried to stand, but his limbs would not move.  It was as if he was being forced to watch as everyone who had ever mattered to him turned away.  One last person appeared in front of him, her gentle eyes boring into him.  Hideko leaned down and pulled him into her arms.  He welcomed the embrace, wrapping his arms around her lovingly._

_"It's okay, Sesshou," she cooed, stroking the length of his hair._

_"Why did you leave?" he asked his mother, warmth returning in her embrace._

_"Whatever happens," she whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly, "you must know that I will always love you, my dear son."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded, biting back his sobs.  He held her tightly, until his hold loosened as sleep took over him._

Sesshoumaru awoke, turning off the annoying chime of his alarm.  _It seemed so real…_  Pushing back his covers, he walked into the bathroom, questioning his own sanity.  _Mother said she loves me, but then, why did she leave?_  He turned the on the scorching water of the shower, stripping off his silk nightclothes and stepping into the steaming shower.  Letting the water run over him, he relived his dream, recalling the snowy background and reality of the biting cold.  _Why was Kagome in my dream?_  Quickly, he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel about him and drying himself off.  Ten minutes later, he was walking down the stairs, school bag slung over his shoulder.  He woke up late, due to the fact that he did not need to eat in the morning.  Slipping on his shoes, he stepped out the door, into the crisp air of late autumn.  A chilling breeze played across his face, making him shiver slightly.  He looked at his watch, reading 6:00.  School started at 7:30.  He always arrived early, allowing plenty of time for him to do as he wished before first period.  Crossing his arms, he walked slowly towards the school, barely noticing the last shower of sakura before winter.  He drifted off in deep thoughts, now oblivious to everything happening around him.  His golden eyes looked deep into space, far away.

Kagome dashed down the street, afraid that she was going to be late.  Last time she saw, it was 6:58.  Looking down at her watch again, she huffed impatiently, realizing she had read it wrong.  In reality, it was really, now, 6:00.  _I'm gonna be really early today._  She slowed her pace, from a run to a casual saunter.  Kagome looked to her feet, wondering what she would do for an hour and a half.  _Well, once I get to school, it'll be 6:15, so I have to find something to do for an hour and fifteen minutes._  Silently, she cursed her stupidity, longing the extra sleep she would have gotten.  Suddenly, she felt herself bump into something.  Blinking she stepped back, seeing that it was a person, quite a tall one at that.  As soon as her eyes reached the waist, she saw a silver curtain of hair hiding behind the body.  It seemed that, he, too, was confused as to what had happened.  Their eyes met, each one piercing the other with their strong gaze.  Embarrassed, Kagome looked away.

"Ummm, sorry," she muttered, rounding the corner.

Sesshoumaru came back to reality, realizing he had bumped into someone.  His eyes met those of Kagome's, staring into the infinite depths.  He heard her mumble an apology and continue on her way to the school.  Shrugging it off, he also continued on his way, following behind her.  His stride was long enough, after a while, to pass her.  Kagome watched him, wondering why he was up so early to get to school.  Her curiosity overwhelmed her, causing to fall in step with him at his side.

"What are you doing so early going to school?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"I could ask the same of you," he answered calmly, still looking straight ahead.

In a flash, Kagome remembered whom she was talking to.  _I can't believe I just talked to him.  Feh!  The guy's a jerk._  She sighed, walking faster to get to the school.  _They have a library in school.  I guess I can just go there to pass the time._  She dashed off, leaving Sesshoumaru to wonder why he hadn't tried to charm her in any way.  _Must not have gotten enough sleep._  He mused, continuing on his way.

Kagome read over the sign posted on the library doors.  "Closed for re-painting."  Sighing, she made her way over to the school map pasted on the wall near the main office.  She placed a finger on her location, glancing around it for anywhere to go.

"School garden," she read, taking her finger off the gigantic map.  "I'll go there!  I haven't been there yet, anyways."

Sesshoumaru, earlier, had thrown his stuff in his locker, gathering his materials for his classes.  Today, all he needed was a notebook and a pencil.  Really, he didn't know why he carried around a backpack.  _Oh well._  He walked leisurely through the school garden.  It wasn't that bad, quite impressive, actually.  A paved path delved through the garden, snaking through paths of cherry trees and around a fountain, leading off to the other side of the garden.  It was located outdoors, right outside the library.  This, Sesshoumaru felt, was the only placed where he could find sanctuary away from those idiotic fan girls.  He glanced routinely over the flowerbeds and bushes that flecked the garden.  The fountain now had been turned off, due to the onset of winter.  Hearing the door open, he turned around, wondering who would come into the garden at this hour.  He masked his surprise when Kagome walked through the door.  Scowling slightly, he walked further into the small garden, sitting down on one of the wooden benches set in front of the fountain.

Kagome pushed the door open, her breath catching at the beauty of the simple garden.  She walked down the paved trail, lined on either side by cherry trees and small bushes.  Reaching the center of the garden, she found the elaborate fountain, in front of which, was settled Sesshoumaru on the bench, watching her intently.  She gasped softly.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she asked angrily, eyes narrowing.

"I could ask the same of you," he said, gazing back calmly.

"Do you always use that to answer a question?" she inquired, glaring at him as she sat down next to him.

"No," he said, watching her cautiously as she sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously, but for what reason are you here?"

"Probably the same reason you are."

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"To pass the time," he said.

"Mmm," she replied, leaning against the back of the bench.

"How is it that we keep bumping into each other?" he asked, also leaning back.

"I don't know…because you're stalking me?" she replied, gazing up at him.

"Or perhaps, the other way around?" he said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Like I have any reason to go after you," she said lazily, observing the garden.

"Of course, many, in fact," he replied, smiling lightly.

Kagome turned to him, sensing a change in atmosphere.  Her breath caught slightly when she saw him.  "You're…smiling…" she said in disbelief.

"Is it wrong to smile?" he asked, eyes glittering.

"No!  No, not at all," she said, flushing a bit.

"I don't ever see you smiling," he said softly, capturing her eyes in his magnetic gaze.

"Ummm, because…" she stammered, caught in his gaze.

"It would be nice if you smiled," he said seductively, "It would make you even more beautiful than you already are…"

Slowly, he brought a hand up to her face, his slender fingers brushing strands of hair from her face.  "Is that not a reason to smile?"

For a moment, longer than before, she was entangled in him.  His gaze.  His touch.  Everything else was gone and there was only Sesshoumaru…but only for a moment.  She came to her senses, standing quickly and walking away.  Before she pulled the door open, she turned around and stared straight at Sesshoumaru.

"You are despicable," she said, glaring daggers at him.

With that, she pulled the door open and walked coolly inside.  Sesshoumaru smirked, staring down the aisle of trees.  _Getting closer._  Crossing his arms, he stood and left the garden.  As he strolled down the empty hallway, he wondered at the mystery called Kagome.  _How could any girl resist?  _He frowned, remembering his dream.  _That will NOT happen.  This girl, however, is different, stronger than the others.  Maybe I should wait a couple months before trying again._  Smiling, he made his way down to class before the students all flooded into the school.

Kagome sat fuming in her first class, glaring at the door and daring Sesshoumaru to walk in.  And, to her amazement, he did walk in, strolling to the back of the classroom, a few seats away from hers, and sitting down.  He acted like nothing had happened.  _He is SOOOO snobbish and pigheaded and arrogant and conceited and…_

The list went on for a while, which would be until the first class had ended.  Inuyasha watched in amusement as the girl beside him, Kagome, threw her things into her bag, stalking out of the classroom.  _Who cares if Sesshoumaru's interested in her?_  He exited the room soon after, catching up with Kagome.

A/N:  That has to be the worst chapter ending in the history of man (and woman).  But, anyways, maybe I'll fast forward in time for the next chapter.  In which, Kagome and Inuyasha will be boyfriend/ girlfriend, or maybe just friends, and Sesshoumaru will try to hit on her again…I'm not sure.  It's a very rough outline.  Anyways, how about I ask for…78 reviews, at least.  That still, however, does not guarantee that the chapter will come out right away.  ^_^  Well, hope you're happy!


	7. Chapter Six

A/N:  If you haven't noticed, yet, my stories are usually centered on two people.  ^_^;;;;  I'll need to fix that.  Well, I'll try to squeeze Inuyasha in, but Inu/Kag aren't particularly my favorite…^_^  So, here comes the time fast forward…

Chapter Six 

A light blanket of snow coated the ground, blinding people with its brilliance.  The sun shined overhead, offering light with no warmth.  Kagome stepped lightly through the snow, loving the school for letting the students wear whatever they wanted during the winter months.  She probably would have turned into a popsicle in that flimsy uniform.  Now, she adorned a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved white shirt that read "Angel" in the center.  Over that, she had a light blue jacket.

Other students also sauntered through the thin layer of snow to the school.  Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and Sango.  Over the last couple of months, she had made a few friends, of which were included Miroku, Sango, and her boyfriend, Inuyasha.  _Funny how things turn out._  Kagome leaned casually on Inuyasha, still sleepy.

"Tired?" he asked, shifting so that she was more comfortable.

"Mmm," she answered, closing one eye, "Tell me when we get to school."

"We're already there," he said matter-of-factly, shouldering her off.

"Feh," she said, straightening up.

It really wasn't the kind of relationship where both loved the other with her and Inuyasha.  It was more like he loved her, but she didn't quite 'love' him.  She didn't know why.  He was a nice guy and all, when things came down to it.  _He's good-looking, too…so why don't I take him seriously?_  Kagome sighed, pushing the thought from her head.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango called, falling in step with her, "what's up?"

"Oh…nothing," Kagome said, smiling at her best friend.  _I haven't seen Sesshoumaru for months._

"Oh, okay," Sango said, a bit dejectedly.  _That means she'll tell me at lunch._

Inuyasha and Miroku had a different lunch period that Sango and Kagome, so that gave them time to talk alone.  Kagome had met Sango a few weeks into school, when she was transferred here from another school.  They had become best friends immediately.  Later, Kagome found out, even Sango was in Sesshoumaru's fan club, though not as avid a member as some.  _Namely Kikyou._  Inuyasha had not found out about Kikyou quite yet, but Kagome intended to tell him, one day, that she was her twin sister.  Kagome had asked a couple times about his relationship with Kikyou, getting replies of 'it's a long story' and 'she wasn't serious about it'.  He never went into detail.  _Wow, she must have gotten him good._  Someone waved a hand in front of her face.

"Kagome?" Miroku called, seeing that his friend was in La-La Land.

"Huh?  What?" Kagome answered, coming out her thoughts.

"There's Kikyou," he said, pointing in front of him, "She's waving at you."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously.

Looking to Inuyasha, she found him staring at Kikyou as if she was some ghost.  Slowly, his expression started to soften as she walked towards them, the expression of arrogance set like stone on her face.

"Hey Inu," she said coolly, smiling softly.  "How've you been without me?"

Kagome's temper started to rise by the audacity of her sister.  "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Saying hello to Inuyasha," Kikyou replied.

"You know each other?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eyes wide.

"We're twins," they replied in unison.

"Wow," Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha said together.

Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, setting the full force of her gaze on him.  "What were you doing these past months?" she asked innocently.

"No, the question is, where were YOU?!" Inuyasha answered, glaring at her.

"You didn't ever come to see me," she said, "And now, it looks like you're with another girl."

"So?" Kagome retorted, "He's got the right to be."

"Is that so?" Kikyou inquired smoothly.

"Yeah, it is," Kagome said, growing impatient.

Sango and Miroku quietly left the scene, not wanting to get into any trouble with Kagome's well-known temper flares.

"I can't believe they're twins," Sango said quietly, hooking her arm through Miroku's.

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" he replied.

The two had become a couple almost immediately after Kagome introduced Sango.  It seemed that Sango didn't really mind his antics as long as they were directed towards her.  But now, with her arm hooked through his, he couldn't really do anything.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome back.  "Let me go!" she screeched at him, trying to escape.

"Yes, let's see what she can do," Kikyou said, smirking.

"I agree!" Kagome said, still trying to wrench away from Inuyasha's death grip.

"Don't do that, Kagome," Inuyasha admonished, holding her more tightly.

He had both her arms locked at her back as she struggled to get free.  "You're gonna get kicked out of school," he said harshly.

Kagome's struggles diminished until she stood quietly.  "Don't come near me, Kikyou," she said vehemently.

"Who would want to?" Kikyou retorted, "You're an outsider."

"For the last and final time!" Kagome shouted, loud and clear, "I'm not going to join a fan club that mindlessly worships a gorgeous guy!"

Almost the whole student body went quiet at Kagome's declaration.  All stopped in their tracks, staring at Kagome.  Only one person kept walking, and that was Sesshoumaru.  He calmly strolled through the snow, towards Kagome.  Everyone's attention turned to him.  Even Kagome's eyes wandered over to his pristine figure.  Inuyasha growled at his half-brother's approach, releasing Kagome.  She watched as Inuyasha glared down the worshipped student.  It finally hit her, after months and months.  _They're brothers!_  _That's why Inuyasha's not afraid of him!_  She mentally kicked herself for not figuring out sooner.  Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, leaning down.

"You've just made yourself the most hated person in school," he whispered, barely audible.

With that, he walked away, the mask of cold indifference plaguing his face.  Kikyou looked livid.  She walked over to Kagome and raised her hand in the air, swiping it across her sister's face.

"You shouldn't have said that in front of him, sister dear," she spat, glaring down at her younger sibling.

"Why not?" Kagome snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "Is it because I'm not part of his fan club and yet, he still talks to me, and not you, who has been a loyal member for a while, now?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou in amazement.  "You're part of the dumb club?" he asked.

"This girl in front of you," Kikyou said, indicating Kagome, "is the only girl in the school who isn't."

"Give it up, Kikyou," Kagome said tauntingly, "Sesshoumaru would never talk to any of you even if his life depended on it," she said turning to leave.  "Especially you."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded.  _Why would Sesshoumaru talk to her anyways?_  He quickly caught up to Kagome, looking back at Kikyou one more time.

"I would have to agree with her," he said, smirking at the girl who stood alone.

Kikyou clenched her teeth and fists, trying to resist the temptation to tear something apart.  One of the fan club members walked up to her, handing her a piece of blank paper.  Taking it, Kikyou tore it to shreds, letting it float to the ground like the many snowflakes that began to fall.  "I'll get her," Kikyou muttered under her breath.

Kagome stomped down the hall, daring anyone to get close to her.  Inuyasha followed a little bit behind, wondering if he should talk to her or not.  Deciding, he caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  It seemed to calm her a bit and she stopped stomping, going at a steady walk.

"What did he say to you?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"That I was turned into the most hated person in school, now," she answered indifferently.

"And you don't care?" he asked incredulously.

"I know three people, or rather, four people don't hate me totally." She reasoned.

"Who's the fourth?" he asked curiously, only able to list three.

"Well, there's you, Miroku, Sango," she said, ticking the names off on her fingers, "And Sesshoumaru, himself."

"S-Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, unable to believe her.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said calmly.  "He considers me a challenge."

"A challenge?" Inuyasha inquired, totally lost today.

"Forget it, long story," Kagome said, walking into her first class.

She strolled toward Sesshoumaru, keeping a placid look on her face.  He was leaning against the wall, watching her indifferently.  She stood in front of him, glaring at him.

"If anything," she said calmly, "**You** made me the most hated person in school."

He stared blankly at her, biting back his evident smile.  "Would you like me to reverse the effect?"

The bell rang, students starting to swarm into the room.  Sesshoumaru smirked, cupping her chin in his hand.  Without waiting for an answer, he kissed her.  Inuyasha stood, completely caught off guard.  All the fan girls standing in the room fainted.  Sesshoumaru broke the contact, leaning down and whispering, "Now, you're feared."

He walked casually to his desk and sat down, acting as if nothing had happened.  Kagome glared at him as she sat down next to him, considering there was no other place in the room.  If she sat next to Inuyasha, she would be questioned to death.  If she sat next to one of the fan girls, heaven forbid, she would be glared and grumbled at for the whole class.  Sitting next to one of the boys in the class was out of the question, as they were all staring at her now.  Inside, she was livid, flaring, totally burning with hate.  Outside, she had a cool mask of calm.  Turning to him, she asked calmly as possible, "Does it humor you to toy with me like that?"

She received no answer, only an almost imperceptible smirk.

A/N:  How was it?  Not too bad, I hope.  Well, I probably won't be updating for a while.  Now, I have run out of inspirations.  Suggestions, anyone?  ^_^  I know, this isn't much of a half Inu/Kag…I'll try to fix that.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N:  !!!  You guys suck!  All my reviewers!  =P times one million!  I am SOOOOO close to 100 reviews!  99!  One away!  Can you believe that?!?!?!  I checked after, like, three days, and STILL no one gave me ONE MORE stinkin' review!  *sigh*  I guess I can't wait any longer or my inspirations will disappear.

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Inuyasha and company.

Chapter Seven 

Kagome paced around angrily in the garden after school, glancing occasionally at the debonair figure sitting, chin rested gracefully on his hand, watching her.  She had told Inuyasha that she had to stay after school to do something for a class.  In actuality, she had wanted to have a little 'talk' with Sesshoumaru.  _That bastard!_  She glared at the cool, calm man watching her wordlessly.

"How **could** you do that?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she stopped to scold him.

"Very easily," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh yeah," she said, plopping down dejectedly next to him, "I bet you've done that to millions of girls by now."

"Not quite," he said thoughtfully, as if going over the numbers in his head, "There aren't that many who choose to defy me."

"And what happened to those that did?" she asked haughtily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Anything I wanted to happen to them," he said crisply.

"Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Huh.  And what, may I ask, do you want to happen to me?" she questioned, turning to look at him.

He paused a second before answering.  "I want you to…" 

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Then, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked monotonously, boredom showing plainly on his face.

"**Why** did you do that?" she inquired, curiosity sparking in her blue-gray eyes.

_Because you defy me openly._  "Is the reason not evident to you, Kagome-chan?" he asked, faking a gentle, loving tone.

"**CHAN?!**  I question your usage of vocabulary, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, a bit confused.

"Am I not allowed to address you as so?"

Kagome choked.  "You can just **drop the act because I do NOT find it amusing."**

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" he said gently, gazing intently into her eyes.  "Because you are…"

Kagome almost choked again, glaring back at the intent golden eyes.  "It's not funny," she said insistently, trying to throw off his gaze.

"I know it's not, and I don't intend for it to be," he said softly, convinced he had finally caught her in his magnetic gaze.  "I always mean what I say."  _Except in your case._

"I know your tricks," Kagome said decisively, standing up, "I know you're seductive.  I know you're beautifully, probably even moreso than many of the girls in this school.  And most of all, I know you're deceptive, so don't even **try to toy with me."**

Kagome haughtily stalked past him to the door.  Reaching for the doorknob, she turned around and faced him.  "And yes," she said, opening the door, "Inuyasha told me I was beautiful."

A/N:  That must have been the shortest chapter I have ever written.  Oh well.  As in suggestions, I would like to get some about the near future, as in next chapter.  Nothing will be posted after this until I get an inspiration of some form.  I REALLY don't know what's going to happen next.  I mean, I've figured out everything that will happen near the end of the story, as in the climax, but I have nothing as in near future.  HELP!!!!  All suggestions will be considered, but there is no guarantee that yours will make it in (although I'm not sure if you would actually WANT to take part in this story, it's so bad).  Well, review, onegai!  ^_^  I luvya all for all the support so far!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N:  ^_^  started another fic…sorry for the wait.  ^_^  I JUST saw the first episode of Inuyasha, so I'm starting to like the hanyou a little better.  He looks a hellofalot better in the anime than the manga, sorry to say.  So, I can pretty confidently say that he'll take a bigger role in the story.  ^_^

Disclaimer:  I DON'T own Inuyasha.  (My poor Fluffy…)

^_^;;; A special thanks to **Snow_Bliz**!  Arigatoo for the great idea!  ^_~  Million thanks!

Sesshoumaru 

Chapter Eight

Sesshoumaru sat staring at the door awhile before actually getting up to exit the garden.  Their little 'talk' had not gone quite as well as he would have expected, but there was no harm in that.  Rising gracefully from his seat, he strode calmly toward the door.  He walked the tall school corridors alone, gazing wistfully out the glass wall to his right.  The sun was halfway through its descent to the horizon, its reddish-orange rays of light illuminating the skies with a light tangerine color, setting the clouds off with a pinkish glow.  It would have been beautiful had it not been for the rising skyscrapers of Tokyo.  Sesshoumaru longed for peace, for happiness…something that he knew he would never obtain.  Most of all, unknown to him, he yearned to be loved…

The city seemed to be set into an eerie quiet as he stepped out of the school doors.  Everything always seemed to suit his mood, as if he had some effect on the whole of Tokyo.  He walked slowly down the sidewalk, empty after most of the students had left.  Deciding to take a shortcut, he turned to his right, leaping over the iron fence that protected the many bushes and flowers imprisoned behind it.  He was careful not to trample any of the plants, and leapt into a run, speeding past any bystanders in the tranquil park.  Several of the school coaches had, if they were courageous enough, encouraged him to join school clubs.  However, he refused any and all of the offers, flatly and bluntly.  He was too busy to participate in any foolish activities.  Stopping, he sensed someone watching him.  He turned to his left, seeing a circle of cherry trees.  Concentrating, he tried to pinpoint the person's location.  Somehow, he always had a sixth sense for these kinds of things.  His eyes snapped open, realizing it was his sad excuse of a brother.  Walking purposefully toward Inuyasha, he ducked under the branches of sakura.

"Yes?" he asked, striding gracefully toward his less-than-kind brother.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to murder a herd of cattle.  "Why.  Did.  You.  Do.  That."  Inuyasha said slowly, fists clenching at his sides.

"Whatever do you mean, brother dear?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, though knowing exactly what Inuyasha meant.  His eyes danced with amusement at his brother's obvious jealousy and envy.

"You know what I mean, now spit it out," the infuriated boy commanded, glaring at his oh-so-superior brother.

"Is there something I need to explain to you?" the calm one inquired, sitting down gracefully at a bench conveniently situated beside him.

"How **could** you do that?!" Inuyasha nearly screamed, face tinting a blood-red color in anger.

"If you're talking about that silly kiss, as I told Kagome, I did it quite easily," he said coolly, seeming like nothing was going on at all.

*          *          *

Kagome walked through the placid park, pausing only to gaze out at the calmly rippling waters of the pond.  She had decided to stop by at the park to relieve her tense nerves slightly.  Sighing, she collapsed on the wooden bench, placed wonderfully in front of a ring of newly blossoming sakura.  For a moment she closed her eyes, wistfully wishing for her life to be simpler.  _Why did my sister have to attend this school?  Why must there be a secondary god at our school?_  Kagome sighed again, thinking inanely that that god, otherwise known as Sesshoumaru, had every girl, except her, worshipping the ground he tread on.  _He sure resembles a god…_  Kagome shook herself roughly.  _No.  NO.  NO!_  Stopping her thoughts, she got wind of a heated argument going on behind her.  Straining her ears, she found herself eavesdropping on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"quite easily," Sesshoumaru said coolly, seeming like nothing was going on at all.

"What do you want with her?!" Inuyasha demanded angrily, his voice reverberating with anger, seeming to cause the motion of the softly swaying trees.

"It is not your place to nose around in the matters of others," Sesshoumaru answered, his gaze turning hard.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" the enraged boy howled.

"Does she really matter that much to you, brother?" he asked, emphasizing the last word as if Inuyasha was not worthy of a real name.

"What?!" Inuyasha spat angrily, disbelief radiating from his shining eyes.

"You know what I mean," Sesshoumaru said dangerously, narrowing his eyes.  "Is she just a replacement for that other bitch of yours?"

Kagome gasped softly, bringing her hand to her mouth as she wondered about the truth of the words.

"You know VERY well that Kikyou does not matter to me anymore!" Inuyasha screamed, barely able to restrain himself from lunging forward and strangling Sesshoumaru with his look of calm on his face.

"Is that so?" he asked coolly, lips twisting in a distasteful way as he responded.

"Yes, that **is **so, brother **dear**," Inuyasha answered coolly, a look of superiority painted on his face.  "Why do you seem to care so much?  Is it because you are **interested** in her?"

Thinking the phrase over, Kagome quietly pondered to herself.  _You have got it SOOOOO wrong, Inuyasha…_

"No," Sesshoumaru said monotonously, "in fact, I'm not."

"What's attracting you, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha continued, seemingly oblivious of his brother's response.

"I wonder the same of you…" Sesshoumaru replied with quiet menace, his voice edged like the sharp blade of a katana, "Kagome herself told me that you called her beautiful…do you really think so?"

Inuyasha's cheeks seemed to tint a pinkish color, and he seemed not able to answer the question.  In his mind, he was spinning with confusion.  _She's as beautiful as Kikyou…_

"Whom do you see, brother?" he continued, watching his clumsy brother carefully.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha answered heatedly, glaring at he whom had read his actions so carefully.

Gasping again, Kagome started to doubt his real feelings for her.  _If he really saw me, not Kikyou, then he would have answered so…_

Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking in the same frame of mind as he continued.  "So…you are either uncertain," he said, pausing as if choosing his words carefully, "or you really do see her as a replacement."

Inuyasha hesitated before saying anything, not wanting to arouse his brother's peaked curiosity.  "And why is it **you **are defending her emotions and welfare?"

Though surprised, Sesshoumaru did not let it shine through to his eyes or face, keeping his expression completely neutral.  "Am I really showing any concern for the wench?"

If not realizing that she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, Kagome would have shouted out indignantly, but she kept her mouth shut, clenching her teeth in frustration.  _Wench, eh?_

"Yes you are…I want to know why," Inuyasha said insistently, eyes flashing mischievously.

"I think I am not," Sesshoumaru said, rising from his place at the bench.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha admonished, crossing his arms.

"Home."

With that, Sesshoumaru ducked under the branches of the delicate pink blossoms, freezing when he saw Kagome looking, startled, at him.  Seeing his brother stop suddenly, Inuyasha, too, followed him out, appearing on the other side of Kagome's bench, and he, too, froze completely.  Kagome, however, looked at the both curiously, slightly upset they had not decided to finish out their earlier conversation.  Shadows began to dance around them, the sun sliding slowly down below the horizon.  A faint red glow was the only source of light as the sky turned a violet color, swirling and contrasting with the sharp red of the sunset.  The once creamy clouds edged with lilac as the light waned.  Still, the three remained in silence.  Finally, with a scowl Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed down the direction to the mansion the family owned and took residence in.  Kagome turned to Inuyasha, glaring at him accusingly before she, too, stood and left.

_Well, _she thought bitterly, _I guess you don't really know a person until you get to the point of eavesdropping on them._

Inuyasha stood alone near the ring of cherry trees.  A wind fingered through the branches, playing though his long, white hair.  _I can't believe she heard…what will she think?!_  Since he was not one for apologies, he shrugged, deciding to work it out the next day at school.  The look she had thrown his way had done more than make him feel guilty…he felt a little…sorry…for what he had said…?  Shaking his head, he threw the thoughts of his girlfriend aside and walked through the cool park alone.

A/N:  …tell me what ya think…a little too dramatic?  Too serious?  Too redundant?  Anything, tell me what to do!  ^_^  Next chapter will be out…soon, I guess you could say.  Hey, I'm always open to suggestions.  I'm a little fuzzy on the main inspirations, now, their placement, I mean.  So…yeah.  ^_^  Thanks!


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N:  Hey!  Sorry for the late update!!!  ^_^;;;  I couldn't come up with anything!  I know you're supposed to have everything all planned out, but I go by inspirations...yeah...whenever one comes up...it's like a memorable scene...but then...they usually come up later in the story, say near the middle?  And to add to that, those inspirations usually don't have anything leading up to them...I need to make it up!  ^_^;;;  gomen nasai!  Or as I would most probably say, since I've taken to portraying myself as arrogant (like Sesshoumaru):  Excuse my ignorance.  Perhaps, if you, yourself, were to take on a higher intelligence level and grace me with suggestions and ideas, then I would highly consider updating a little sooner.  ^_^  I know, totally different side of me.  Anyways, blah blah blah.  Enjoy!

**Hera Goddess**-I'm not going to use the 'word' yet.  Have to find a better place for it.  ^_^

Disclaimer:  I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

An Inuyasha High School Fic 

Chapter Nine

Kagome's head leaned on her propped up arm as she stared out into space at lunch.  Sango nervously glanced at her friend.  _Kagome's really been out of it, today...I wonder what happened?_  Waving a hand in front of the hypnotized face, she got Kagome to fall out of her reverie.

"Yes?" she asked, turning dazedly to her worried friend.

"Well...um...are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

The whole school cafeteria went quiet, everyone turning to Kagome, expecting her answer.  Sango started to get uncomfortable in the silence.  Ever since the start of school today, everyone had been wary of Kagome, making way for her in the hall, stopping to hear her every word, avoiding direct eye contact with her.  It was almost as if everyone had started to fear her presence...Sesshoumaru must have intended for this effect.  Kagome seemed oblivious to it all, spacing out in class and constantly being in deep thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said lazily, turning to smile at her friend.

Sango smiled back, tensing as she heard people start to whisper.  She leaned in close to Kagome, sparing a glance around the cafeteria before whispering to her friend.  "Are you sure?  I mean, haven't you noticed all the attention you're getting?"

Kagome seemed to start, sitting up in her seat and looking around.  It was true.  Everyone looked at her expectantly and attentively like servants awaiting orders.  Even the Sesshoumaru Fan Club reluctantly watched her, fear and hatred burning in their eyes.  Turning back to Sango, she leaned in to answer.

"Now that you mention it, they are giving a lot of attention to me...what do you think's wrong?" she whispered nervously.

"I think," Sango replied, pausing to gauge Kagome's reaction, "It has something to do with that...kiss...you received from you-know-who."

Smiling bitterly, she nodded her head in agreement.  "He really hates me, doesn't he?"

Sango sighed, thinking of the god that was Sesshoumaru.  Yes, even she had played her part in the club.  "No," she said slowly, "I think he likes you."

Kagome almost snorted.  "Feh," she said, "You don't know him well enough."

A slight smile graced Sango's features.  "And you do?"

Blushing slightly, she threw her best friend a look of contempt before picking up the tray, which she hadn't eaten anything off of, and rose to throw it away.  Everyone stared at her as she tossed the contents into the garbage before leaving the cafeteria.  A soft hum seemed to take over the cafeteria as the population began their normal conversation again.

Sango sighed again, shaking her head sadly.  News of the little incident between the girl and Sesshoumaru had spread like wildfire, with a touch of flavor added into the truth.  Rumors had gone so far as to saying they made out in front of the whole class.  Just because she was her best friend, Sango had received a little attention as well.  Several boys had asked her out, and of course, Miroku had gotten a little sore about that.

"Serves him right," she muttered, pushing open the cafeteria doors.

~*~*~

Sesshoumaru's missed presence at lunch did not go unnoticed by Kagome.  She walked slowly down the sunlit halls of her school, taking comfort from the warm rays flowing over her face.  As she sauntered down the hallway, she saw Inuyasha standing near the end, leaning against the immense glass wall-like windows.  A frown marred her features as he turned to look at her.  Irritation bit her being, twisting her face into a scowl.  She turned her head forward and walked straight ahead, quickening her pace slightly.  Kagome didn't want to talk to him right now.

As she neared him and was about to pass, his hand reached out lightly and seized her wrist, freezing her.  _I am not affected by that conversation._

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, as if they had just met.

"Kagome..." he started, eyes downcast.

"If you're talking to me, look at me," she snapped impatiently.

Kagome quickly covered her mouth, not meaning to snap so harshly.  "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, smiling.

"Really?" she asked bitterly, pulling her wrist away from him.

"Sesshoumaru was just trying to irritate me," he said quickly, not wanting to reveal the true reason for his indirect answer the other day.

"I don't believe that," she answered wryly, turning away from him and beginning to walk down farther into the corridor.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out.  For once in his life, he couldn't squirm his way out of the truth; he was at a loss for words.  And from this encounter, he might, and most probably would, lose his girlfriend.  It had taken a while to finally win her approval, but what did it mean if he was just losing her again?  Yes, he had admitted, she **did** look like Kikyou at first, but then, Kagome seemed to develop her own special character in his eyes.  She was so much more different from Kikyou, so much kinder, gentler, and as he had come to know it, much more beautiful.  Though he would never say the actual words 'I love you' out loud, he had grown to be protective of her, as if she was a part of him.  It **had** been a short period of time that they had known each other, yet Kagome and Inuyasha were...complete…in a way.

Tearing away from his thoughts, he grabbed Kagome's wrist again, jerking it back and turning her to him.  A soft gasp escaped her lips as he drew her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said softly, "for any doubt I had caused you...forgive me."

Kagome did not answer, drawing her arms around him tightly.  Indeed, any doubt she had about his emotions toward her fled.  His last two words seemed to plead with her sincerely, tinged with the fear of losing her.  She, with her gentle nature, accepted his apology, running her hand through his silky white hair.

"You're forgiven," she answered simply.

Inuyasha smiled into her hair, taking comfort in her calming aroma.  _I was right...she is much better than Kikyou._

Kikyou leaned against the doorframe of a nearby classroom, her lips twisted in disgust at the scene she had witnessed.  _Inuyasha...you belong to me and no one else._

A/N:  What'd ya think?  Sess is definitely going to be in the next chapter, don't worry.  *glances nervously at the Fluffy fans glaring at her*  Oh yes!  Sess/Kag fans:  don't get scared off.  I'm trying to develop everything so it's more interesting.  Inu/Kag fans:  I know it's to your disappointment, but you know me, this is not going to be an Inu/Kag fic, though part of it will include the pairing.  ^_^  Please give it a try!

Thanks a bunch!  ^_^

P.S.  I know this part was a little rushed with the Inu/Kag relationship, but it'll give a kick on things.  ^_~


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Heyheyhey! I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. I might write a humor sometime. ^^' I know, too many stories. I really need to update Loving Rivalry...oh well. ^_^ I know Kikyou is a bit...*cough*...strange, but I'm trying to make things more interesting. Really, I'd like to improve my writing, but alas, to no luck. It'll just always be my plain, to-the-point writing. I really don't like directness. Or rather, just TOO much directness. I wish I could write more like those popular Sess/Kag authors out there...*sigh*.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha-tachi. *sniff*  
  
  
An Inuyasha High School Fic  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Kagome continued on her way to the destination she had originally been meaning to reach before bumping into Inuyasha. 'Really, I had no reason to be angry,' she thought logically. 'Love is love; if he still loves Kikyou, then so be it.' She frowned slightly, a bit startled by her own seeming wisdom. The familiar glass doors were approaching, appearing to smile their welcome at her as she pushed them open.  
  
(A/N: Did anyone notice, a couple chapters back, there was snow? And that in the course of a day or two, it seemed like everything turned to spring? I apologize!!! I didn't realize it until now! I screwed up bad!!! ^^''' I'll try to reverse the effect, now! I know I've made several mistakes in this story now. I'm really sorry!!!! I can't believe I'm so INCOMPETENT!!!!!)  
  
The golden handle of the door was chilly, numbing her fingers slightly. 'Where did the sudden warm weather go?' Kagome pulled the door open, pulling her jacket close around her as the door shut behind her. Unconsciously, she moved through the path of the garden. The cherry blossom trees were bare, cloaked with a veil of unblemished white snow. Sighing, she looked around, missing the usually booming energy the small garden seemed to radiate. Everything seemed...so...empty, almost. She stopped as the path came to an end, her eyes greeting someone whom was always present, ubiquitous, like air. Everywhere she went, it seemed, it was he whom was there...Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
'Why have I come here, of all places?' she thought angrily, glaring at him.  
  
  
Yes, it had been her original purpose, to seek out Sesshoumaru. However much she would deny it, it seemed that HE was the only one she could trust. It seemed, HE was the only logical person in the world. And it was HE whom could explain everything. Sesshoumaru, indeed, was the only predictable person in this whole damned planet, or so she thought. Her mouth moved without words for a moment as he stared over at her. He was standing, hands in pockets, near the frozen fountain, turned off for the winter, and gazing intently at her, a look of boredom and mild curiosity mixed in his usually stoical features. The look seemed to ask, "Yes?"  
  
  
Finally, after gathering her bearings, her face twisted in annoyance. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, ignoring the reason she had been here was to find him.  
  
  
"Quite the contrary," he answered smoothly, stepping towards her, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
  
Her mind tripped for a moment, unsure of what to say. Deciding on her action, she waved her hand, seeming to wave off the question. "Nevermind," she said absently, also taking a step towards him, "What do you think you were doing back at the park?"  
  
  
"Talking to my brother," he answered simply.  
  
  
"And were you aware that I was there?!" she shouted at him, unsure of what was driving her on.  
  
  
"No, not at all, I am ashamed to say," Sesshoumaru responded, looking thoughtful for a moment.  
  
  
At first, Kagome was schocked. 'Could he possibly be concerned about my feelings? That if he knew I was there, he wouldn't have questioned Inuyasha's feelings?' The thought was totally new to Kagome and the possibility that it was true was even moreso. Upon re-thinking, she realized he meant the fact that he couldn't sense her was degrading to him. 'He should have been able to detect me, hear me, see me slightly, something like that.' Along with the revelation came slight disappointment. 'Disappointed? Me? Hell no!' Her face twisted again into a scowl. 'Get it together, Kagome.'  
  
  
As she had been thinking, Sesshoumaru had moved just an arm's length away from her. He now placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards the doorway. She gasped slightly, the scowl disappearing from her face. Gently, he pushed her towards the glass doors.  
  
  
"Let's get inside," he said softly, opening the door for both of them.  
  
  
Once inside, Kagome turned around angrily, shaking his hands off her shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed vehemently.  
  
  
"Pushing you inside the building," he answered calmly, turning away from her and walking down the hallway.  
  
  
"You...!"  
  
  
Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. Really, he hadn't done anything wrong. 'Wow, I'm really getting on everyone, today...' She decided to drop it and walk to her next class, taking a different route than Sesshoumaru. Her thoughts wandered as she glanced out at the chill landscape from the large windows. Tokyo looked...as if...it was just frozen...frozen in time... Everything seemed to have a cold look to it. She sighed. Winter was going to be harsher than she expected.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kikyou clenched and unclenched her fists, moving gracefully behind the door in order to get out of her sister's line of sight. 'Bitch,' she thought venomously, glaring at her back. Inuyasha was hers! No one else's! Puzzled for a moment at her own possessiveness, Kikyou paused her in her fit of jealous envy. She thought back to the time when she really DID have Inuyasha, all to herself, and then...she had thrown it all to the wayside...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Inuyasha's arm was draped across Kikyou's slender shoulders as they strolled down the sidewalk to her apartment. School had just ended, and the crowds of junior high-schoolers were just bursting through the doors. People shuffled past them, eager to arrive back home. Kikyou sighed softly, her eyes cast down at the ground. It was again that she was remembering the events to her separation from her twin sister...something she now regretted she had done. Still, she held her head high and stubbornly refused to admit to her father that it had all been a lie...a vicious lie. Her guilty conscious changed her drastically. After her childhood years with Kagome, her cheery twin, she had become more sociable, kinder, and much less arrogant. Though she kept her reserved manner, she was found with many more friends and became popular among the junior high population. The crush she had been harboring for so long had finally taken to her. 'Inuyasha.' Kikyou looked up happily at her boyfriend, smiling up at his confused face. It was strange just to turn and smile at someone, ne?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kikyou smiled bitterly at the memory. 'Why did I have to ruin it for myself?' Her fists clenched again at her sides. 'I just HAD to be attracted to his DAMN brother!' Realizing the turn in her thoughts, she silently berated herself for speaking of his eminence like so. 'No! I'm completely devoted to Sesshoumaru and only to Sesshoumaru.' She glanced around the doorframe to Inuyasha, still standing after Kagome had walked down the hall. 'Still...' Kikyou's expression softened. 'I left him...I left him, and he was devastated...'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sesshoumaru brushed past his brother and his girlfriend. 'Foolish,' he thought as the girl turned to stare at him. He could tell she was knocked breathless from the noise behind him. Smirking slightly, he turned and flashed her a smile. Then, he went on his way. As he exited the room, he could almost feel Inuyasha's anger...  
  
  
Kikyou looked back, mouth gaping. 'Inuyasha's brother is absolutely GORGEOUS!' He brushed past her, but before putting five feet between them, he turned back and smiled at her, a smile that completely stole her heart. She smiled goofily, as if a school girl's crush had just kissed her on the cheek. Inuyasha turned to her and snorted in disdain. Kikyou came crashing back to reality and her girlish instincts took over.  
  
  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, "Who WAS that, Inuyasha?!"  
  
  
"My brother," he answered monotonously.  
  
  
"What's his name?" Kikyou demanded frantically, trying to look for any sign of him in the next room.  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied, a bit confused. "Why?"  
  
  
As if her brain had gone on auto-pilot, she answered, "He's absolutely GORGEOUS!"  
  
  
Inuyasha frowned, portraying his obvious hurt and somewhat angry emotions. Kikyou gasped, mentally kicking herself for doing that. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean..."  
  
  
He sighed, holding a hand up to silence her. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'Yes...that's what had gotten him started...' Kikyou tried to remember everything but came up blank. All she could remember was Sesshoumaru. Everything, after that, seemed to center around him. Inuyasha had gotten jealous and became, perhaps, a little too overly protective of her. "Where were you, Kikyou? You were late, Kikyou. Who's that guy you were hanging out with the other day, Kikyou?" Then, she snapped...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm SICK and TIRED of this!" Kikyou complained, raising her voice to an angry shriek. "I can't stand it! WHY are you ALWAYS hanging around me?!"  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BITCH?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!" Inuyasha answered lividly.  
  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING BITCHY!" Kikyou shrieked back. By now, a crowd of young students gathered around the couple, loved by all.  
  
  
Before Inuyasha could think of a snappy comeback, Kikyou kept going. "You! WHY can't you be more reserved like your brother?! HE IS A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!!!!"  
  
  
Gasping, Kikyou covered her mouth with her hand. 'No...no...I didn't just say that.' No matter how much she denied it inside, she knew that Sesshoumaru seemed to be the living, walking, portrayal of perfection, but Inuyasha was the one she loved...wasn't he? The hurt flashed in Inuyasha's eyes. Anger and sadness floated along with it. Turning, he walked away from her, the circle of students parting for him to get through. Kikyou watched, tears threatening to spill out, as Inuyasha's form grew dimmer in the hallway. There he was, the only person she knew was meant for her, walking away, giving up on her. She had lost another she never knew she loved...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'Now,' Kikyou thought ironically, 'they're both here in school with me. Kagome is with Inuyasha. Those two...they were everything...and now...they've both turned away from me.' After the breakup with Inuyasha, Kikyou was a chilled beauty again. No one dared to come close to her. She strived to become more like Sesshoumaru, more perfect in every way, it seemed. She even made a club dedicated to him, the one perfect being on this wretched Earth. Still, he ignored her as if she was a rock on the ground, insignificant. Nonetheless, she would push forward until he DID notice her. Kikyou smirked. 'Inuyasha is still willing to take me back. Soon, I'll take Sesshoumaru as well.' The bell rang for class and Kikyou glided off, her plans taking shape in her conniving mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late, late update. I hope no one was disappointed. The chapter, as you can see, was mostly about Kikyou. As much as I hate her, I had to give her a good reason to be ice cold, yano? I wrote this chapter in a bit of a daze, so mistakes are quite possible, and I apologize. ^_^;;; If you want hints on the next chapter, go visit my profile, it'll give you an idea of what's going to happen, perhaps, in the next chapter. Okay! Suggestions are welcome!  
  
~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:    **I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**A/N:**            Sorry for the **extremely** late update!  ^^;  Anyways, contrary to what I had said in _Heavenly Affairs_, I don't think I'm going to start yet another story…so, from now on, I'll update in alphabetical order (hope I can stick to it!).  On to the story…

A n   I n u y a s h a   H i g h s c h o o l   F i c 

****

Chapter Eleven 

November 2002

"I have never found a companion that was so companionable as solitude. We are for the most part more lonely when we go abroad among men than when we stay in our chambers. A man thinking or working is always alone, let him be where he will." –Henry David Thoreau, _Walden_

So, everyone left Sesshoumaru to be as he strolled down the sidewalk to his home after school.  No one dared look him in the eye, nor could they, for he was gazing off into the distance, purposely unaware of the people scurrying around him as if he had some kind of barrier erected.  The golden eyes pierced the gray-blue sky as they gazed into their depths.  Wind chilled the citizens, nipping at them with its long, curling fingers.  The sun, unfortunately, had decided to nap behind the cozy cover of the clouds, heavy with the weight of oncoming snow.  Sesshoumaru, of course, was aware of everything; he just chose to ignore it all.

His backpack tapped lightly on his back as he moved effortlessly through the hordes of people.  It was, indeed, wonderful that he could move as such.  Perhaps there was something in his posture, maybe his appearance, or perhaps the striking sunlit eyes that drove the Tokyo-goers away.  Whatever it was, he was thankful for it.  For, although he wanted, no, demanded to be noticed, it was not in such a way that people would bother him or gawk at him.  If they did, then he did not know because they would do it after they had passed his tall figure.  Many a girl would just stop and stare at his retreating figure, longing to be noticed by him but never taking the chance of disturbing the silent pedestrian.

The crowds thinned as he neared the strange estate called his home.  Rounding the corner, he was met by the familiar sight of the elaborate entrance, fanning out on both sides and lined with tall trees.  Really, it was odd that so much land in Tokyo would be dedicated to this house, but in a way, you really could consider it an office, so…maybe that made it okay?  He fished around in his pocket for the intricate key to an intricate glass door.  _Why can't my father be simpler in his taste?_  Sesshoumaru allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips as he shook his head at the lavish carved glass door and pushed the key into the keyhole, pulling on the handle of the elegant, perhaps maybe too elegant, door.

He slipped off his shoes, replacing the key in his pocket and hanging up his coat.  Familiar aromas of incense floated through the entrance hall, flanked by the scent of fresh laundry and a clean house.  Inuyasha, it seems by the evident silence of the home, had gone out somewhere, probably with Kagome.  Voices graced with good humor and seriousness echoed from behind a door near him.  He turned toward it when it swung open and revealed two men, or rather, one man, one teenager.  One of them was his father and the other a young man with wavy raven-black hair, tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  Sesshoumaru hadn't seen him before.

          "So the next meeting will be at," the young man started, trailing off.

          "It will be held at the company building.  Your secretary should handle the rest of the details," his father finished for him, gesturing for him to walk ahead of him.

          "Right," the boy said, embarrassed, "and I'll go over the papers once more tonight to make the final adjustments."

          "Excellent!  And I will go over my half, and the merger should be done within a few months!"

His father gestured toward the door and noticed Sesshoumaru.

          "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I don't believe you've met my son, have you, Naraku-san?"

          "No, I don't believe I have," said the boy, now identified as Naraku.

          "Well, this is my eldest son Sesshoumaru," his father said proudly.  "Sesshoumaru, this is Naraku-san, soon-to-be head of our rival company."

          "Nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said courteously, extending his hand.

          "And you, Naraku-san," Sesshoumaru returned almost curtly, brusquely shaking his hand.

          "Well, I must be off, now!" Naraku said, turning back to Sesshoumaru's father.

          "And I'll see you tomorrow," Inutaisho said, shaking his hand.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and ascended the stairs to his room, taking his backpack and jacket with him.  So what?  He just met one of the richest guys in Japan; he was probably up with one of them, but how was he to know?  His father was more successful then he had ever imagined.  Sesshoumaru knew not of the wealth his father had acquired over the years as he grew more distant from his family.  It did not seem, though, that he cared.  So, he was left unaware when Naraku cast one wistful, longing glance in his direction before exiting the house and descending the steps to a waiting limousine.

~*~*~*~*~

Takekawa Naraku was a successful young tycoon.  His parents died at a young age, leaving everything they had ever owned to him.  Naraku was not a stupid person, quite intelligent by human standards actually.  He lent control of the money over to a trusted family advisor until he was old and experienced enough to take control of the company.  Needless to say, the advisor screwed with the money without permission by Naraku and was, by Takekawa's hand, sent to prison for 20 years.  Naraku was a clever boy.  In fact, he wanted to become a lawyer.  And if Naraku wanted to be a lawyer, then hell, he would be a lawyer.  He had just enough money to get anything he wanted, anything at all, and it would be his in a matter of weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds, anything he wanted.  It was, in a way, scary to see such a minor have so much power, but there was nothing in the law that said he couldn't, so it was left alone.  However, there was one flaw, if you could call it that, in Naraku.  He was beautiful, handsome, rich, smart, successful, and most of all, stubborn, but he was also gay.  Of course, no one knew.  No, he had to keep it a secret.  Only if one looked close enough would he see the attraction in Naraku's eyes when he had gazed at Sesshoumaru.  And poor Sesshoumaru didn't have a clue.

Naraku smirked as he got into the sleek new black limousine.  It would be a nice game of cat and mouse.  Besides, from the looks of it, Sesshoumaru's beauty seemed strange if he wasn't gay.  It would all work out in Naraku's favor in the end.  Of course it would.  Leaning back against the expensive leather seat, he closed his eyes in thought.  _Besides, I'll see him so much more often now that we're discussing the merger…hopefully…it will be complete and set in a few days…and in that time span, I can watch Sesshoumaru._  Naraku mixed himself a drink from the bar built into the car.  Sipping slowly, his body began to relax from the day's stress.  So he was only a high school freshman.  Who cares?  He was getting everything done right.  After all, "If you want something done, do it yourself," right?

**A/N:**            And so ends the 11th chapter of "An Inuyasha High School Fic".  You know what I said at the beginning?  About not starting another story?  Well, I've got a basic plan (in my head) for a new story.  ^^;  Then again, it's not your average storyline.  If I really **did** go through with it, it would be a Naraku/Kagome, sorry to say.  I've been wanting to write one for a long time.  ^_^  And the idea occurred to me after writing "Heavenly Affairs".  The review responses are as follows.

**Review Responses:**

**CX-chan**-Well, yano, it'll be Sess/Kag soon enough, but I've got to organize everything out, yano.  ^_^  I hope you like the story!

**Sionga**-Yes, I know Kikyou's a real !@#$%, but she's got to **not** be in order for this story to work, so I'll try to change that.  ^^;  I hope my writing's effective.

**Animefan**-Glad you like it!  It's here now!  ^___^

**aoshigal**-I'm flattered.  ^_^  I know, Sess/Kag seems to really click with me.  I really don't get the Inu/Kag stories.  -_-;  I mean…I just don't…really…yea…don't listen to me, I'm crazy.

**Gwenivere**-Yea, Inu and Kag **will** eventually, but not dramatically, break up.  Cut me some slack, I'm workin' on it!  =P

**Miyumi**-I think I told you how to post a story already, not sure, but…yea.  I'm sorry I don't share your opinion on Fluffy (neither do 99.9% of these reviewers) but I **do** hope you continue reading.  Then again, it's okay if you don't because I don't very much enjoy reading Inu/Kags, either.  ^_^

**The Mental One**-Jeez, are you and Miyumi **DEAF**?!  Or rather, **ILLITERATE**?!  Inu/Kag just **DOES NOT FLY** with me!  Go read one of Miyumi's fics!!!  **Cough** I'm sorry if I kinda flamed you, but…I put specifically that this will, in the end, be a Sess/Kag, don't complain if you want otherwise.

**Rinoa**-I hate Kikyou, too!!!  ^_^  I even forgot to put her in the timeline of events for this story!!! (helps me organize my thoughts) ^^;  And she's supposed to be part of the ending!  HAHA!  *pulls out Kikyou and starts throwing darts at her*  I hate you!!  *throws dart*  Ya hear?!  *throws another dart* And half of the reviewers want me to **KILL YOU**!!!!  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lunakitty**-Do you love it now?  =D

**just peachy**-Yea, I know, isn't she?  XD

**baby-vox**-Naraku **is** in the story, as you can see.  ^_^  Yea, I like Naraku, he's perfect for any role I wanna throw him in.  *raises her hand and says Kikyou is a bitch n a player*

**holly**-Thanks!  Thanks!  Thanks!  I agree!!!!  ^_____^

**vicious-wolf**-*stares incredulously* You mean you didn't want it to be a Sess/Kag???  *sobs*  As for Kikyou/Inuyasha, it may or may not be, you'll just have to see!  ^_^

**Cappie-chan-**Aiy!  You reviewed!  ^_^  I LOVE YOU!!! (no, not in that way)  Well, I'll **try** very hard to stick to one season.  *nervous*  And about them joining a sport…it's really not intended to happen anywhere, but I might consider it.  ^_^

**ice-cold-**Glad you're having fun!  Lol

**Josephine Laura-**One, I hope I spelled that right.  ^^; And yes, I hope so, too, but…I'm not **entirely** sure how the ending's gonna turn out.  ^^;  Please bear with me!

**DemonBlade-**Arigatoo!  Appreciate your support!

**Kani-**Ummm…well…ya see…eto…you'll just have to read.  It's not really for me to decide but rather how you interpret my writing.  ^_^  At this point, I could say that Sess loves Kag or the other way around.  Then again, I could say they both love each other as misery loves company.  ^^  That's for you to decide!  ^_^

**Zombie-**First of all, I love your pen name.  (lol)  And, I'm glad you like it.  I didn't think reading it would be that fun.  After all, Sess/Kag is where all the juicy stuff is.  ^.~

**Itadakimasu-**I like your pen name, too!  =D  Love the word!  Itadakimasu!  Itadakimasu!  Okay.  *cough*  Well, unfortunately, I'll have to revert back to a likeable Kikyou in the end.  ^^;  You'll see why.  As much as I'd had to do it, I can't do anything else.  ^^;  I know you're confused at this, but you'll find out.  ^_^

**A ses/kag fan-**Favorite writer already?  *bows*  You flatter me with your compliments, dear lady/sir.  I like Sess/Kag, too!  It's my favorite!!!  =D

**Celyia-**Love that you love it cause I love you!!!  HAHAHAHAHA!!!  You have to update soon!  ^_^  I miss your updates!!!

**anonymous-**Glad ya love 'em.  ^_^  I luvya for it!

**Reigufu, Sesshoumaru's wife-**You!!!  *points*  HOW DARE YOU CLAIM SESSHOUMARU AS YOUR OWN?!  HE'S MINE!!!  *pulls Fluffy away from Reigufu*  MINE!!!  *sobbing*

**apie-**Well then, I'll just have to get you to sympathize with her a bit, now won't I?  Wow, that's gonna be hard, considering **I** don't even like her.

**kawaii chibi inu-***nudges Kikyou*  I told you they wanted you dead!  ^___^  As much as I'd like to kill Kikyou, I cannot.  ^^  It would go against…umm…well…nothing, really, but I just can't.  ^_^

**Lyn/Lin-**And more there is!  Keep reviewing!

Jeez!  That really takes a **long** time!  ^^;  Whaddya think?  Should I continue to respond to reviews?  ^_^  I know **I** like to **receive** review responses, but I'm not sure if the feeling's mutual.  ^^;  I know the chapter was short, it seemed to me, anyways, and there's really not much to read, but hey, I got it out, huh?  ^_^  Well, please don't criticize me **too** harshly on it.  ^^;  I know it's really dragging along, but please bear with me.

A note to those who don't already know.  I will **not** go into links of profiles to get your e-mail anymore.  If you wish to be notified on updates of my fics, please include an e-mail address in your review.  ^_^  If you already receive e-mail notification of my updates, don't bother, it only makes more work for me to go and see if I have you on my mailing list or not.  ^_^  All's appreciated!

Suggestions welcome!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  I got a new e-mail address if anyone needs to know.  It's: StaroftheDark12@aol.com

P.P.S.  Just to clarify, Inutaisho is Sesshou's dad.  I didn't want to find a new name for him.  =P


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13; possible language****

**Summary:**    AU.  Kagome is transferred to a new high school in the middle of freshman year.  There, she meets Inu and Sess.  They each pursue her in their own ways, but does Sess truly have feelings for her?

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Is it just me?  Or is this story starting to lose touch?

**An Inuyasha High School Fic**

_Chapter Twelve_

December 2002

School again.  Kagome sighed.  It wasn't so bad after a while.  After all, she had Inuyasha, Sango, and (as much as she hated to admit it) Miroku to look forward to.  Her friends offered a lot more support, seemed much more congenial, than those back at her old school.

She trudged along the drab gray sidewalk, crossing her arms in front of her chest for warmth.  Winter was starting to lose its bite, and the ominous feeling of cold and darkness was beginning to ebb away.  For that, Kagome was glad.  But…she was also suspicious.  Sesshoumaru's "visits" were becoming rare.  In fact, she hadn't seen him in a month or so at all.  Perhaps it was a good sign?  The time to ponder on the subject was stolen; Sango bounced up to her.

          "Morning!" she greeted with her unfathomable energetic nature.

Kagome turned, smiling, and responded with a 'good morning' of her own before Sango launched into the subject of spring's coming.

~*~*~*~*~

He leaned nonchalantly against the over-large windows, gazing out sideways to the crowds of students below.  Currently, he was on the second floor of their school, watching the students mill in from below.  Sesshoumaru watched one pupil in particular: Kagome.  On his part, he seemed to give the impression to have lost interest in the non-committal girl.  Of course, it was only a delusion, a trick if you will, to, perhaps, catch her off guard the next time he paid her a visit.  He was still playing the game with her, his goal for her to 'like' him.

With what he saw, she was chatting amiably with her friend Sango.  Soon, they were joined by their boyfriends, Miroku and Inuyasha.  Brisk greetings were exchanged, and then, they continued on their way into the school building.  _Nothing interesting to see._  Sesshoumaru pushed away from the glass and strolled down to the garden; it was starting to get noisy up here.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome caught a glimpse of silver as she entered the building.  She cast a sideways glance in its direction and found a tall figure striding toward the direction of the garden.  _Sesshoumaru…_  Dismissing stray thoughts, she turned back to Miroku, conversing with Sango about something or other.

          "Your house?"  Sango questioned suspiciously.  "You think I would trust you enough to visit you, alone, at your **house**?!"

          "I'm hurt, Sango," Miroku said sadly, placing a hand over his heart.  "You wound me with your harsh words.  I would never try **anything**."

          "Feh!" was Inuyasha's input.  "Like anyone would believe a pervert like you!"

Kagome smiled.  Thus was the usual conversation in their little group of friends.  It was, to her disappointment, a bit monotonous as well as just plain boring.  _Sesshoumaru's a lot more fun than this,_ she thought unconsciously.  An arm draped around her shoulder interrupted her random thoughts.

          "Free this afternoon?" came Inuyasha's voice.

          It took Kagome awhile to register his question.  "Depending on what it is you want me for," she answered sweetly with a smirk.

          Inuyasha's face was the picture of innocence.  "Tour my house?"

          He was answered with a warm smile.  "Meet you after school, in the garden," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha responded with his own winning smile and dropped his arm away from her shoulders, taking half a second to caress her cheek with the back of his hand before pulling a gaping Miroku away from Sango.  Kagome could only faintly hear Miroku's astonishment.

          "How did you **do** that?!" he demanded of Inuyasha.

The silver-haired boy only half-turned back to Kagome, winking conspiratorially, before he continued on his way to his locker.  As for Sango and Kagome, they also parted ways to gather books.

It had become increasingly lonely for Kagome.  She walked down the hallway alone, alone as in with no one else to talk to.  Sure, the halls were swarming with students, but none of them were really her friends.  Despite the crowds of mulling students, it felt empty.  _Don't be silly, Kagome, _she told herself.  _It's always been like this._  _Not always,_ a different voice argued, _not a month ago…when Sesshoumaru was visiting.  Sesshoumaru's games were silly and inane_, she shot back.  The strange voices stopped.  _Good riddance._

Looking around, she found she had passed her locker, so turned around, and re-traced her steps.  Kagome turned her thoughts to a different subject.  Inuyasha wanted to show her his house.  Now, wasn't that sweet?  Hopefully, he wasn't going for meeting his parents quite yet.  She vaguely wondered whether his parents were aware he had a girlfriend.  She brushed the thought away.  What did it matter?  She was just touring his house is all.  Just after school, she would meet him…in…the garden.  Kagome blanched.  _Oooo, good job, Kagome.  In the garden.  Where Sesshoumaru is._  An exasperated sigh was released.  Had she done that on purpose?  Deciding to fix the problem later, she gathered her books for class and stalked off.

~*~*~*~*~

Freshman year was drawing to an end, Naraku mused.  The beginnings of a plan were already sketched in his head.  He would be seeing Sesshoumaru, or rather, Sesshoumaru's father, this afternoon for another meeting; at the beginning and end of the conference, he would probably catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru.  As his personal tutor excused herself, Naraku flashed a polite smile at her and stood to let her from the room.  As was custom, he exited the office in which he resided to change outfits.  The meeting, after all, was at five, and at present, he had an hour.

~*~*~*~*~

As usual, Sesshoumaru had taken great pains to ensure that his presence went unnoticed by Kagome.  The task was not all that difficult, considering that his imbecile fan club took every means to occupy him with their inane titter.  They managed never to forget flocking around him at a class's end, surrounding him even through the obscure routes he took to proceeding classes.  He had to hold a small, grudging admiration towards the mindless females; he had no idea that humans could be so relentless in any undertaking.  There was one girl in particular among his sycophants that he had to thank in particular.  She seemed to be more the leader of the group, being the most attractive and most levelheaded (though all of the females were lacking in that area, she seemed to have the most logic) of the group.  Only by one encounter had he realized her name: Kikyo.  It was she, Kagome's twin sister, who made absolutely certain that Kagome made close to no contact with him.  Seemingly, jealousy had sprouted in Kikyo from the last run-in, where Kagome seemed to be standing just a little too close to Sesshoumaru (without Kikyo's permission).  So, Sesshoumaru wallowed in self-pity while he drowned himself in an ocean of worshipping simpletons.

As he drew on, though, separating himself from the classrooms to the corridor of lockers, his crowd began to thin out, falling girl by girl as they drifted off to their own lockers.  After a while, there was only Kikyo left to pester him.  The girl was not very irritating, really; she did not talk so incessantly as the others of the club, so he allowed her the privilege of strolling by his side.  It seemed, though, that today Kikyo had decided to open up a little.  Sesshoumaru did not enjoy her nonsensical chatter at all.

~*~*~*~*~

After class, Kagome had made a mad dash for her locker to gather what little books and other belongings she needed.  Perhaps both she and Inuyasha would beat Sesshoumaru to his cozy corner of the school.  So, she sat patiently on a stone bench near the center of the garden and waited for her boyfriend to saunter in.  When she heard the click of the door, Kagome glanced toward the entrance expectantly, surprised when Sesshoumaru strode in with Kikyo following close behind.  She felt a small twinge of curiosity and a larger one of jealousy…for what, she did not know.  Rising swiftly and silently, she brushed past them both, not wanting to spark conversation with her twin.  Kagome only spared an inaudible "hi" as she passed.

She felt his golden eyes follow her furtively, curiously as she slipped past the pair.  There was a slight twinge of jealousy or envy—something along those lines—that made her fist twitch once compulsively; both the twinge and the twitch were ignored, or rather, left unacknowledged after she set foot on the plain forest green carpet of the science hallway.  An unrestrained sigh.  Her legs stopped while she stood, staring blankly at the shaft of light streaming through a window to her right.  The dappling shadow of foliage flashed in and out with the passing of clouds overhead.  For a full five seconds, her mind remained completely blank.  No stray thought crossed its premises.

          "Oi!  Kagome!" came a sharp bark.

Kagome swore she could recognize that voice anywhere.  A slight start sent her a step back as she blinked, breaking the dam of reflections and hurling them through and across her brain.  Even as the whining command registered, deep and roguish in its tone, she failed to feel the relief Inuyasha's presence should've brought.  Another blink focused her sun-exposed eyes on his lean figure.  Obviously, as always, he was impatient to get going.  A rueful smile lit her face.  They hadn't had to meet in the garden, after all.

          "Ready to go?" she queried, taking measured steps toward him.

          "Sure."

The brush of the door opening behind alerted Kagome to stand completely still.  Only two people could come from that door behind her, both of whom would make a quite uncomfortable scenario.  Either way, Inuyasha's countenance would morph completely, depending on who chose to step from the exit.  She looked up to catch his reaction, one of muted disregard.  It was Sesshoumaru, she sighed.  Hopefully, he wouldn't choose now to make a scene with his half-brother.  Her hand placed itself reassuringly on Inuyasha's arm, urging him silently to move.  A glance upward told her his façade had changed slightly, from contempt to seething curiosity.  Kagome turned her head halfway, glimpsing her twin in peripheral vision.

          "Kikyo," she heard from Inuyasha.  The verbal hailing seemed involuntary, merely a habit.  Underlying its exterior motive, though, his voice had altered slightly, tainted with a bitter resentment and unrelenting demand.

          The schoolgirl turned, a mask of mild surprise twisting her lips.  "Oh," said she, "I didn't see you there.  Funny meeting you here, Inuyasha."  The words were neither cold, lifeless, seductive, nor false.  For once, her statement was genuine, as if she had totally thrown away their previous experiences together and continued to treat him as a stranger, nothing more, nothing less.

Kagome felt his arm tense under her light touch.  It hurt him, obviously.  The way Kikyo had voiced, it sounded so dismissive.  She didn't care, not one whit, for him anymore.  Somehow, the fact only served to plaster a slight frown on his face.  And what was she doing with Sesshoumaru?  The frown deepened.  They weren't…were they?  He shifted ever so slightly.

She rolled her eyes, sighing helplessly at the situation in which she found herself.  Reluctantly, she bit back a sarcastic remark.  _Are we gonna stand here in a staring contest all day?  Inuyasha can be so immature; I thought he was **over** Kikyo._  Her lip curled, and her brow furrowed.  _Too late, now._  Another sigh.

          "Has the ability to move been lost to you, Inuyasha?"

Kagome started at the sudden remark.  Her blue-gray eyes wandered over to meet with metallic gold, sparking in annoyance as amusement danced in his eyes.  Haughtily, she averted her gaze and lifted her chin, tugging lightly at her companion's hand.  The teenager responded immediately, and soon they were off down the corridor.  Both turned a clandestine glimpse back at the lingering two high schoolers, hiding their ignited curiosity.

          "What do you think they were doing?"  Kagome murmured to her boyfriend.

          "Wouldn't I like to know," was Inuyasha's sardonic reply.

**A/N:                **Sorry, sorry, sorry for the **_LATE_** update; I finally got the chapter, though…even though it was just pretty much a "filler" chapter…

**[MAILING LIST]**  I've got one at darkstar540.notifylist.com.  Thanks for sticking with me!!!!

**[Single Spark Fanfic Awards]**  Guess what?!  Amazing as it is, I got nominated for the Single Spark fanfic awards!  ^__________^  A big hug and thanks to any who nominated me!  ^.~  Please, if you deem me worthy enough, cast your votes for the awards at A Single Spark—please see my profile for the site address.

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


End file.
